A Bit of Love Hate
by MuseGoddess
Summary: Teen starlet Annabeth Chase is less than thrilled when she finds her next movie casts Olympic heartthrob Percy Jackson as her love interest. With a lot of bad history between them, the last thing they want to do is be around each other. Can they put aside their differences and make it work? Or will the past haunt their every move? T for Percabeth fluff and paranoia.
1. A Bit of Congratulating

**Basically this is set in the real world, and Annabeth is a teen actress. Percy is an Olympic swimmer (think Tom Daley). They are forced to do a movie together even though they have really bad history. Read and comment!**

**T for Percabeth fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, nor are any of the characters mine. They belong to the awesomeness that is Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapter One

A Bit of Congratulating

_Annabeth POV_

I burst into my penthouse, fingers locked around a thick packet of paper. "I got the part!" I screamed.

Thalia Grace and Rachel Dare, my two best friends, looked up. "Oh my god!" Rachel screamed. She flung herself at me. Red hair tangled in my face and all the breath was knocked out of me by two pale freckly arms.

"Rach!" I choked. "Can't—breathe—"

Thalia, who was dressed all in black as usual, was a bit more reserved. She squeezed my hand and gently pried Rachel off me.

"Thanks, Thalia," I smiled. Rachel bounced on the couch and I grinned wider.

Thalia was the daughter of a famous TV actress who had died in a car crash. She was eighteen, a legal adult, so she hadn't been sent to an orphanage or foster home or something. Anyway, the Grace family fortune prevented that.

Rachel, on the other hand, was the youngest daughter of the super-rich land developer William Dare. I'd met her in Hoover Dam two years ago. She was seventeen, like me, and liked art and finding/worshiping obscure bands. I loved them because they totally understood about fame—and being a teen actress, I usually got too much of it.

"So, tell us? What's the movie about? Or should I say the _next_ movie?" Thalia folded her long, leather-sheathed legs under her butt.

"It's called _Message in a Bottle._ I play a surfer girl named Carly Johnson who falls in love with a"—I checked the script in my hand—"Nate Copely."

"Ooh, you have a love interest!" Rachel wiggled her fingers at me. I managed to keep a straight face. It wasn't new—my last movie had had me "fall in love" with Taylor Lautner. He really was cute…

Thalia lifted a lock of my blond hair, twirling it in her black-polished fingernails. "I can see why they cast you as a beach girl. Again."

I pulled my hair back. I was definitely what you'd call a Cali girl, with my long curly blond hair, evenly tanned skin, toned body and upturned nose. My gray eyes kind of ruined it though. "Shut up."

"Seriously though. Are you going to go away from us again? Your last movie with Taylor took you all the way to Papua New Guinea." Thalia pouted.

I beamed. "Nope. Most of the shooting will be done here in L.A. I _am_ playing a surfer girl after all."

Rachel gasped. She was leafing through my packet. "'Nate' is a lifeguard?"

"Yeah." I shrugged. "That's how he and Carly meet—surfer, lifeguard…" I moved my hands in a "duh" motion. "So what?"

"Well, then, he's going to be hot, toned and shirtless most of the time. Rachel likey. I call dibs!"

I laughed. "You don't even know who Nate will be." Inside, I was secretly wondering that myself. Maybe Taylor again?"

Rachel wiggled the script at me. "I know enough."

_Percy POV_

"No…are you serious?"

Grover and Nico, my two best mates, looked up from the football game on TV. I ignored them, pacing around and running a hand through my black hair.

"Yeah," my manager answered on the other end of the line. "Why?"

"Wow…I didn't know they liked me that much. Well, who wouldn't?" I laughed. "_Message in a Bottle?_ Sounds like a chick flick."

"It is," Charles Beckendorf answered in his deep voice. "You'll be playing a lifeguard."

"Surprise, surprise. Why didn't I expect that? Surely an Olympic swimmer would score the part of a geek." I said sarcastically, glancing over at the six Olympic medals hanging in my glass trophy case.

"No, he wouldn't." Beckendorf replied, still totally serious.

"Well, when does shooting start?"

"Really?" My manager sounded surprised. "You'll do it?"

"Yeah, I'll do it. Maybe get me some new sponsors. Nike didn't seem to like me so much."

"You nearly flooded their warehouse." Beckendorf snorted.

"Whatever. Anyway, can you send me the script?"

"Sure, kid. There's a cast party at eight." He gave me the address. "You should go."

"Maybe I will. Listen, the Patriots have the ball. You done?"

"Yeah. Oh, one more thing. There's a girl," he informed me.

"Really? A girl?" I snapped back to attention.

"The lifeguard falls in love with a surfer girl. Chick flick, remember? I'll send the script over."

"Later, man."

I hung up and pocketed the iPhone. Nico muted the TV, oblivious to Grover's protests. "What did Chris want you for?"

"Some movie cast me."

"Really?" Grover laughed. "You? In a movie?"

"Why?" I immediately switched to the defensive.

"Well...I never thought you were capable of anything but swimming. Oh, and being a playboy."

Nico snickered. "So it's a chick flick. With a girl?" He'd obviously eavesdropped on my conversation.

"Yeah." I grabbed the remote from Nico and flipped on the sound, just as Tom Brady flung the ball into the air. "There's a party at eight. Are you going to come?"

Grover shook his head. "Nope. I'm meeting Juniper."

I nodded. I'd never understood Grover's infatuation with the plant-obsessed, petite girl but let it slide. "You, Nic?"

"Well…okay." He pretended to debate on it though Grover and I knew he had absolutely nothing planned tonight. "Can't hurt."

"Fine." I settled into the couch. "Can't hurt."


	2. A Bit of Partying

**Chapter Two's up! (Captain Obvious here.) Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter Two

A Bit of Partying

_Annabeth POV_

The limo pulled smoothly up to a brightly lit building. I stared out the tinted window and saw formally dressed party guests streaming in, laughing and mingling. A tingle of nervousness slipped down my spine. This is where I'd meet the boy I would be pretending to love for the next six months.

"Thanks, Dre. I'll text you when the party's over, 'kay?" I pushed open the door.

The driver tipped his hat. "Of course, Miss Chase."

I climbed out, careful with my dress, and ran into a thick pool of paparazzi. The doorway was only twenty feet away, but it took us fifteen minutes to get there.

I entered the party, Rachel and Thalia hanging onto my arms. They looked stunning. Rachel was in a flame-red minidress and black pumps. Thalia was wearing black again, but this time in the form of a knee-skimming ebony lace backless dress.

"So." Rachel elbowed me in the ribs. "You ready to meet your hot lifeguard love?"

"So ready." I mimicked her suggestive tone.

We circled once around the massive ballroom. Rachel darted off, screaming about an Olympic swimmer. I steered Thalia over to meet the director.

"Hello," I said politely.

The man, who I assumed was the director, turned. He was wearing a bright leopard-print blazer and matching pants over a neon purple dress shirt. A glass of wine dangled from his fingers and from the way he was swaying, it probably wasn't his first.

"I should've brought my sunglasses," Thalia said under her breath. I elbowed her. He smiled thinly. "You must be Arabella Chase."

"Annabeth, actually. This is my friend Thalia. It's great to meet you, Mr. Die—I mean, Mr. Deyo—"

"Mr. Dionysus." He pronounced it dee-yon-ee-sus. "But you can call me Mr. D." He took a big gulp from the glass in his hand and smoothed his overgelled black hair.

"Mr. D, then. I'm so glad to be starring in your movie." I told him.

"You mean, I'm so glad to be starring in your movie, Sir," he corrected.

I could tell I wasn't going to like this particular director. "I'm so glad to be starring in your movie, Sir."

"Naturally." He inspected his nails.

Before I could say anything more, Thalia pulled me away. "That man is a nightmare," she huffed. "And he's your boss?"

"I know. Maybe I could—"

The first notes of a loud, punk-rock song blared out over the speakers. Thalia let go of my arm. "I love this song!" she squealed, throwing herself onto the packed dance floor.

I smiled and chose not to follow her though. The green dress I was wearing was a little…short for dancing. I made my way over to the food table, caught my new heels in a speaker cord, and tripped right into two muscular arms.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Thanks, I hope I didn't—" I untangled myself from the guy and stared up into two familiar sea-green eyes.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

The boy smirked. "Wise Girl. Still clumsy. You haven't changed a bit."

_~Annabeth Flashback~_

_"Oh my god! I hate you!" I sprinted away from the boy chasing me._

_"Hate's a strong word." He caught up and grabbed the back of my shirt._

_"It should be, because I'm feeling very strongly about you right now!" I retorted. Seeing the mischievous twinkle in his eye, I quickly added, "And not in a good way!"_

_"Oh, Wise Girl, you know you want some of this." He gestured to his swim trunks and shirtless top half, snickering._

_I couldn't help but gag. "Excuse me? Like I would ever be caught dead—Whatever." I turned and stormed away._

_"Hey. What'd I do?" He planted himself in front of me, but the corners of his lips curved up and the humor was clear in his eyes._

_"You pushed me into the lake from the high-dive board. And I don't know how to swim!" I placed both hands on his chest and shoved hard. He didn't budge._

_"You fell in!" He said. "It's not my fault you're so…clumsy."_

_"Just leave." I sidestepped him and made for the thirteen-year-old girls' cabin._

_"I can't!" He called after me. "You're stuck with me…all…summer…long…"_

_~End of Flashback~_

I snapped out of flashback mode to see Percy staring at me. He shook his head in mock-disappointment.

"Still the same spacey Wise Girl."

The hated nickname ignited my fury. Memories of the four tortuous years of summer camp I'd had with him flooded my brain till I could hardly speak.

He looked me up and down, a smirk touching his lips. "You haven't changed at all. It's actually quite disappointing. And I see I can still get under your skin. Just like the old days, eh?"

"Very much like the old days." I replied, matching his tone. "Why are you here, Seaweed Brain?" I pushed as much venom as I could into the sentence.

He ignored the nickname. It didn't annoy him a much as Wise Girl annoyed me. "Didn't you hear? I'm in a movie." He smirked. "This is a cast party, right? I'm cast."

I gripped the edge of a table, the world beginning to spin. "You're…starring…in my movie?"

"That's what I just said. Guess you aren't so much of a Wise Girl after all." Percy crossed his arms and leaned against a chair across from me.

A horrifying thought occurred to me. "You're not playing Nate Copely, are you?"

"The lifeguard? Yeah, why?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh…my…god." He was my love interest? I was having a serious talk with Mr. D, because I just could not pretend to—oh god, I was going to pretend to love him! I couldn't even stand in the same room as him without blowing up. How was I to spend six months with him pretending we were in love?

Anyone but Percy…Anyone…The whole world went black.

* * *

When I came to the world was rocking. I smelled men's cologne and coughed.

"Finally." Percy's voice penetrated to me. "I thought I was going to have to give you the Heimlich."

The rocking stopped but the pressure on my back remained. I looked up. Percy smirked down at me, and I abruptly realized I was sitting in his arms, bridal style.

"Ugh!" I flailed and he tightened his grip. "Let me down!" I demanded.

"Nope," he smirked, knowing I hated every minute of it. "You might faint again."

"Faint? " I started, and then remembered. My love interest…for a second I felt like passing out again. "Put me down now."

"Okay." He dumped me unceremoniously in a chair. "You're heavy."

I spun and stomped off, wishing I'd never come to the party at all. Percy caught up in three easy strides.

"Wise Girl." He grabbed my wrist. "What's wrong?"

He was actually pretending to care. I shook him off. "Don't call me that."

"What? Oh, Wise Girl?" He snickered.

"Just leave. Me. Alone." I set off, looking around for Rachel and Thalia. If I stayed a shouting match would ensue, I was sure of that.

Percy mock frowned. "Is Annie Beth in her time of month?" he asked in a baby voice, poking me in the side.

"Don't touch me. Where's Rachel?" I scanned the crowd.

"You mean the redhead? She's over there." He grabbed my waist and turned me around. "And she looks like she's having fun." He snickered into his glass of champagne, which he'd taken from a passing waiter.

I pulled his hand off and saw Rachel. She was sitting on the lap of a random guy in a gray blazer.

"Rachel!" I yelled. "Get over here!"

She looked up and sighed, but came over. "Why? It's barely nine. Can't we stay longer? What are you, twelve?" She pulled her dress down, as it was approaching obscene.

"No." I grabbed her hand and yanked her along.

"Annabeth!" Percy dropped his champagne and chased after me.

"Whoa." Rachel planted her wedges. "You know Percy Jackson?"

"So what if I do?" I tried in vain to get her moving.

Rachel leaned in. "So what if you know the youngest swimmer to earn six gold medals? So what I you know the mega-hot Calvin Klein underwear model?"

Behind her Percy snickered. He'd heard her last comment.

"I do, and I really, really wish I didn't. Help me find Thalia." I went on my toes, scanning the crowd in front of the DJ.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Rachel demanded.

"It wasn't important." I snapped.

"Wasn't important—" Rachel spluttered, but I'd already located Thalia and started dragging both of them to the exit. Percy followed.

"Why are we leaving?" Thalia tried to pull her hand away. "I just requested the DJ to play 'Skulls of Darkness'!"

"I met someone." I dragged them out into the cool night, amid a haze of flashbulbs. I texted Dre quickly and waited for my ride.

Rachel quickly filled Thalia in on the Percy Jackson thing. I ignored her.

Percy came up behind me. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"We're underage," I snapped. _And I wouldn't go if you paid me._

He winked. "Doesn't stop me."

Dre pulled up, thankfully. I opened the door and slid in. Rachel and Thalia climbed in next. I leaned over and slammed the door, then locked it for good measure.

"Hey." Percy knocked on my window. "Call me." He grinned and held up his iPhone.

"Go, Dre. Full speed." I said.

We tore away, Percy's laughs ringing in my ears.

* * *

_Percy POV_

I laughed as the car pulled away, imagining Annabeth fuming inside. Taunting her never got old. Sure, she looked good, but in reality inside she was sour and bitter.

I returned to the party and almost immediately ran into Nico. He was panting.

"Why do you look like you've been chasing after a girl?" His spiky black hair was flat with sweat, and his normally olive-pale cheeks were reddish.

"Because I have. I was dancing with the most beautiful girl—she had wavy black hair and knew every word to 'Guns and Blood Roses'…and then her crazy blond friend pulled her away. I didn't even get her number." He sighed.

"What did she look like?" I loosened my tie and frowned. It still smelled like Annabeth's perfume.

"Blue eyes, black hair, adorable freckles, black lace dress…" he recited quickly. "Name's Thalia. It's a really pretty name…I tried some of your pickup lines, she seemed to like them. Thanks, man."

"No problem." I thought back to the girl Annabeth had called Thalia.

"Good news. I think you'll be seeing a lot of her."

Nico's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah. You know her crazy blond friend? That was Annabeth Chase."

His mouth opened and closed like a fish, but no sound came out. I continued, "I know her from way back. She's in the movie, and Thalia is her best friend. So it's guaranteed you'll see her again. I'll even get you her number."

"You know Annabeth Chase the famous actress?" he finally managed.

"Yeah."

"Does she…like you?"

I laughed. "Most definitely not."


	3. A Bit of Reading

**Read and comment! I like your guys feedback!**

* * *

Chapter Three

A Bit of Reading

_Annabeth POV_

That night I had trouble sleeping. Seeing Percy had a horrible effect on me. My dreams were nightmares. Mostly bad memories from our old camp, but there were times when I woke up screaming because I'd dreamt about marrying Percy.

Someone shook my shoulder. "Annabeth, get up."

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" A voice squealed.

The first thing I saw was the beaming, perfect face of my manager Silena Beauregard. The second was the brightly colored magazine she held in her manicured hands. Usually I'd ignore it—the media was probably wrong anyways. But that was before I saw the front cover.

"Oh my god!" I screamed.

"Oh my god is right," Silena assured me. "I can't believe you never told me! You two are so cute together."

"No we're not." I gasped, yanking the magazine from Silena. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. On the front was a picture of Percy and me last night at the cast party. I was being carried in his arms. In big bold letters underneath was PERCY JACKSON AND ANNABETH CHASE: HOLLYWOOD'S NEW POWER COUPLE? PG. 26

I hurriedly turned to page 26. The same picture was printed on the top, and the article:

_Could Percabeth be a couple? I don't think any of us saw this coming!_

_Olympic heartthrob Percy Jackson (17) was seen last night with teen sensation Annabeth Chase (17) in his arms. ADORBS! Reports inside the party say they were talking and laughing together. Mr. Jackson even walked the lucky Ms. Chase to her car, asking her to call him. Rumor has it they will even be in a movie together!_

_Thoughts on Percabeth? Leave your comments on our Facebook wall!_

The magazine slipped from my fingers and dropped onto my bedroom floor. "This cannot be happening to me."

"I think you're so cute!" Silena gushed. "I ship Percabeth!"

"There is no Percabeth," I snapped.

"There is now."

I froze. "You know he got the lead role in—"

"—in your movie? Yup. I talked to his manager last night. He agreed that you guys will do the movie together."

"I can't work with him!" I screamed. Maybe I was overreacting, but it sure didn't feel like that to me. "I hate Percy!"

Silena's perfect forehead crinkled. "Why do you dislike him so much?"

I paced in front of her, running a hand through my already messy hair so it stuck up in blond strands. "We met at summer camp." I told her. "Camp Half-Blood."

Silena's blue eyes lit up. "I went there! It was awesome!"

"I thought that too until I met Percy." I fumbled for words. "It—we just—didn't get along. At first we were friends but then—" I struggled to remember "—he publicly humiliated me. There was a guy I liked, and he stood up and told him, in front of the entire mess hall. It seems like such a silly thing now but it all went downhill from there. It got to the point where I asked Athena not to make me go to summer camp because Percy was so horrible. But she made me, all the way until I was sixteen and my acting career really took off. I hated her for it, but you know how Athena can be." I pictured my mother's steely gray eyes and impeccable wisdom.

Silena nodded wisely.

"I've never seen him since—until yesterday. And I was just fine with that." I faced my manager pleadingly. "Please—now that you know you can't possibly—"

"I can, and I will." She stood up firmly, "You two are going to have to put aside your differences and make it work. I recommend you start packing."

"P-packing?" I spluttered.

"Of course." Silena pulled open the door to my cavernous walk-in closet and began throwing clothes at me. "Did you really think you'd go on set without all your stuff?"

I dodged a gray mini. "Wait—you can't actually be making me—"

"Annabeth." Silena faced me and I took a step back. She had that look in her eyes, like she was about to strike you down with Superman lasers. Absolutely terrifying and beautiful, like a warrior goddess. "You are doing the movie with him."

I ducked a blue shirt. "I hate him, Silly!" I cried, calling her a nickname I knew she hated.

"Too bad."

* * *

Three hours later we were pulled up outside a beach resort near Hollywood. It was named Palm Cove. From what I could see it was beautiful, but I sat stubbornly in the car, refusing to come out.

"Come on, Annabeth."

"No." I crossed my arms like a two-year-old.

"If you don't I'll have Percy come out and carry you out of there," Silena threatened.

I climbed out, fuming. Silena led me into the lobby, trailed by an attendant carrying my luggage. She grabbed the keys to my room.

The place was the perfect mix of luxury and tropical island. Cozy bamboo huts clustered around sleek bars and carefully maintained eternity pools. The blue ocean lapped gently at the white sand.

Silena stopped at a cabin with a wooden nameplate reading Royal Palm I. She unlocked the door and ushered me inside.

It was so adorable. There was a wet bar on one side, complete with a sink and black oak minifridge. The one king-size bed was dressed in white linen and there was one bathroom. Two dressers were pushed up next to a full-length mirror and a white vanity.

I looked uncertainly at Silena. "Are you sure this is the right place? It seems a bit big."

She checked the piece of paper in her hand. "Royal Palm I Honeymoon Suite." She read. "Nope, this is the right place."

I stared at her, completely baffled. "Honeymoon Suite? But why would you—"

My manager said nothing as Percy Jackson walked in.


	4. A Bit of Exasperating

**Long-ish chapter for you guys! Read and comment, you are amazing!**

* * *

Chapter Four

A Bit of Exasperating

I'd been sitting on the bed, but as soon as Percy walked in I leapt up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

His sea-green eyes locked on me. "Wise Girl. I wondered when I'd see you here." Percy smirked.

"Silena, whatever you're planning—"

Percy moved forward, staring at my knockout of a manager. "Hel-lo there," he purred—there was no other word for it.

"You two are cabinmates!" she beamed, her perfect white teeth gleaming.

"What?" Percy and I said together.

"Well, we needed to have chemistry between you two, and we figured that we couldn't do that if you holed up on opposite ends of the resort. So," she continued, looking very pleased with herself, "you two are staying here while the filming is done!"

Percy and I burst into protests as she finished.

"I can't stay with him, I'd never be able to—"

"She's like poison—I wouldn't be able to—"

"There isn't nearly enough space for both of us, Silly please—"

"I can't stay with Wise Girl but you're kinda hot. Can I get your number—"

"Guys!" Silena said. "This is final, I cleared it with Mr. D. You can stay here together or lose the movie." She studied our faces and grinned. "Okay then, I thought so. Now—you two will go everywhere together, understand?" She gave us a fierce blue glare.

My face was frozen in a strangled gasp. I couldn't see Percy's face but I was sure he looked similarly.

"Good." Silena tossed the keys on one of the dressers and walked out, shutting the door and leaving me alone with Percy.

* * *

_Percy POV_

My mind was spinning as fast as my current freestyle time. Shut up with Annabeth? For months? I couldn't believe it. Usually I was inclined to trust what came out of a pretty girl's mouth, and Annabeth's manager had been pretty hot. Still. My childhood enemy and I—who happened to hate my guts—staying in the same suite?

Annabeth was the first to recover. She faced me, hands on her hips. It didn't look like she was horrified or depressed or anything, but c'mon. She was an actress.

"I don't know what Silena was thinking, but we're going to have a few rules."

_Ah. Here we go._ "There's the Wise Girl I love to hate," I quipped, flopping down on the bed.

Annabeth ignored me. "First one is, you're sleeping over there." She pointed to the couch.

"Um, no," I told her. "I'm staying here. But you're welcome to join me." I patted the space beside me, inwardly laughing as her pink lips pressed into a line. She

looked like someone had just asked her to get into a big white van.

"I'd rather not," she snapped tensely.

I snickered and prodded further. "Can I sleep naked?"

Annabeth cringed. "You do that and I will stick pins in your eyes."

I crossed my arms behind my head and laughed. If she was anyone but Annabeth, I'd want her in my bed any day. She was cute, I'd give her that, with her long curly blonde hair and big gray eyes. Unfortunately, she was Annabeth and I just couldn't stand it.

Luckily she stormed out, looking frustrated. I turned over and snuggled deeply into the blankets, sighing. When Annabeth came in later I was asleep.

* * *

_Annabeth POV_

I glared at Percy while he slept, sprawled out over the king-size sheets. It was amazing how someone so annoying could look so innocent, even in sleep.

Suddenly the room seemed stifling. I grabbed my phone and the room key and walked out.

The resort was small but well-maintained. For two hours I just wandered around, exploring the resort and nodding to crew members as I passed them. Finally I found an empty stretch of beach near the Royal Palm I and plopped down on a washed-up driftwood trunk. I sat there, staring at the waves. I remembered sitting in exactly the same position at camp, watching the water crash over Long Island Sound. I thought of the freezing beaches in San Francisco where my dad lived, when he'd taken me there...

No. I couldn't think of my dad without crying. I got up, brushed sand from my shorts, and headed back to the Royal Palm I.

When I got back Percy was sitting up in bed, holding a note.

"Says we're supposed to go over to the restaurant for a cast dinner," he said, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"Whatever." I brushed by him and grabbed my suitcase.

"I'm not exactly celebrating our situation, Wise Girl." He pressed me into the wall and leaned close, so I could smell his cologne. "You're an actress," he murmured. "Couldn't you even pretend to like this?"

Probably any other girl would've gone crazy, but I had to try hard not to hurl my Corn Puffs. "I could never like you, fake or real," I snapped, shoving him back.

He stepped back and smirked. "This is going to be really fun, you know."

"Try anything and I hurt you."

"You're not really in a position to be making threats, you know," he commented, leaning against the doorframe.

I pushed past him and ignored his laughter, blasting the shower and thinking, _I wonder how long until I spontaneously combust._


	5. A Bit of Screaming

**Yay, update! How was everyone's New Years? Sorry about the hiatus-i had to move to a whole different country over the holiday. Crazy, huh? So in Ch. 5 I'm introducing a couple of new characters...hehehe you know them. Read and comment!**

* * *

Chapter Five

A Bit of Screaming

_Percy POV_

I came out of the bathroom and heard a loud, high-pitched scream. Annabeth had her eyes shut tight, waving at the air with her free hand. "God. Oh my god. I could've gone my entire life without seeing that. GO PUT SOMETHING ON BEFORE MY EYES BURN AWAY."

"Sheesh." I turned and pulled some boxers and shorts over my bare bottom half.

"Are you...are you decent?" She still had her left hand clamped over her face.

"God. Yes, Wise Girl." I slipped a black shirt over my head.

She slowly opened her eyes and carefully looked at me. "Okay. Seriously. Second rule: no walking around naked. I swear..."

"You know you liked what you saw," I smirked, feeling around my dresser drawer.

Two bright pink spots appeared on Annabeth's cheeks. "Excuse me? I felt like digging out my eyes. Your butt is now permanently burned my memory, thanks a lot."

I opened my mouth to make a snarky remark, but the door shuddered and popped open. A tall, pretty brunette stood in the doorway, her perfect dark hair in ringlets. She was Asian, with flawless makeup and a slim curvy figure. The clothes she was wearing could probably pass as swimwear.

"Hey, I'm Drew Tanaka." **(A.N. There's a Drew Tanaka in HoO and in the Kane Chronicles...and they look exactly the same! Coincidence? I think not!)** She flashed a blinding white smile at me. "I was sent to take you—" I felt her eyes rake me up and down, like a physical caress "—to the restaurant for dinner."

"Okay, thanks," Annabeth cut in. Drew's eyes flicked to her and narrowed for the briefest of seconds—or maybe I'd imagined it, because soon Drew was smiling so wide, I thought her face would crack.

"I'm supposed to escort you too—it's easy to get lost here," she simpered, and before I knew it I was being hauled out of the cabin, my arm somehow entwined with Drew's.

* * *

_Annabeth POV_

I smirked as I watched Drew tug Percy out of the cabin. It was so obvious what Drew wanted. And those had to be the smallest pair of short shorts I'd ever seen. Honestly, some people are just desperate.

We reached the restaurant easily—I could've walked there blindfolded._ "It's easy to get lost in here."_ I choked back a laugh.

The restaurant was island-themed, the entrance flanked by Easter Island statues. The host led us to our table, which was actually seven pushed together into one long one. I could see the entire cast there, with Mr. D seated at the end. Silena had already left for the city.

"Ah, our leads. So important they can keep us waiting." Mr. D glanced up at us balefully.

I ignored him and took a seat. The waiters came around and took our orders, and left. The table slipped into talk.

"Hey, you're Annabeth Chase, right?"

I turned and saw an extremely hot guy sitting on my right. He looked eighteen, maybe nineteen, with sandy-blond hair and chiseled features. Despite the thin white scar running across his tanned forehead, he was still male-model worthy.

"Yup, that's me." I smiled.

"Wow, it's great to be meeting you. I play Liam Payne—the supporting actor."

I thought back to the script. "Oh, Nate's friend, right?"

"Yeah. You're quick." He grinned at me. "Luke Castellan, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." I shook his hand. It was larger than mine and pleasantly warm.

I quickly became friends with Luke. He was funny, and we soon were talking about our acting careers so far—he was planning to go to Julliard—and I barely noticed my entree when it came, I was so busy talking to him. For the first time, I was actually enjoying myself on the resort.

After dinner we went out behind the restaurant, where a patch of sand surrounded by tiki torches kept the night bright. I watched the waves crash on the beach barely twenty feet away and just talked with Luke for a while.

"So, do you have a girlfriend back home or something?" I inquired, shading my eyes with my hand.

He blushed. "No, I had one but we broke up a while ago."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'm still searching for the right one." He met my gaze, and unexpected warmth rushed through me.

I blushed and looked away, hoping he wouldn't notice my flaming red cheeks. "So what about you?" he asked politely. "I don't think I've seen anything on that topic lately—except something about Taylor Lautner a couple of months ago—?"

"No, we're just friends." I shifted in my flip-flops.

"Good to hear it." He smiled, half of his mouth pulling up higher than the other one. Just then someone called his name. "I better go—but it was really nice meeting you."

"You too." I shot a smile at him, and stared after his retreating back as he went off to talk to a friend.

I headed back into the restaurant and out toward the cabin, strangely tired. Maybe I could lock Percy out or something. The resort was busier than it was in the morning, bright lights illuminating the pathways. People streamed back and forth, talking and laughing.

The Royal Palm I door was already unlocked when I pushed it. I flipped the lights on and something staggered out at me. I realized it was two people, smashed so tightly together they'd looked like one. Percy and Drew. Percy's face was covered with glossy pink lip marks, and his tousled black hair was even messier than it usually was. Somehow Drew still looked perfect, not a dark curl out of place. I had no idea how she did that.

"Hey," she breathed. Her arm was wrapped around Percy. "We were just talking."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for stopping by, Diana," I told Drew. "I'm sorry, but I need to um, finish up in my room so..."

She nodded. "It's okay," she said sweetly. "I understand." Drew gave me a fake smile and wrapped herself around Percy. "See you tomorrow." Then she was gone, leaving me choking in her designer-perfume-scented wake.


	6. A Bit of Compromising

**Ahhh school in one week. : ( I don't like school.**

**Update, yay. Sorry if it is a bit slow but it's going to get more exciting soon. **

**Enjoy my little fudge popsicles! R&R! **

* * *

Chapter Six

A Bit of Compromising

_Percy POV_

I stared out the open door. I couldn't think straight. Drew's sickly sweet scent still lingered in my brain. Had I wanted to go with her? I couldn't even remember what I had for dinner. I tried to remember where we'd gone, but the details were slipping away like water. How'd she get into my cabin?

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth's voice cut through the haze. I struggled to focus on her.

"Whhhaa?" My voice came out slurred. Everything was fuzzy.

"Okay, you're definitely wasted." Was I?

She pushed me to the bathroom and locked the door. "Go take a shower. I'm not getting in bed with someone smelling like that."

I didn't even make a snarky remark, just hurried to the toilet and emptied out my guts. Then I stripped down and hopped into the shower.

I felt my head clear when the icy water hit my skin. It took me three washes to get Drew's sickly scent out of my hair.

I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. Feeling around in my jean pocket, I realized my cabin key was missing. Damn. Now I'd have to look for it…but I had a vague idea where it had gone.

When I came out Annabeth had built a wall down the center of the bed with basically everything she could find—empty boxes and assorted other clothes. She looked up when I snickered.

"You touch me at night and you're dead." She glared at me, placing a gray shoebox beside her pillow.

I jumped on the bed and caused it to shake, expecting her masterpiece to come tumbling down. To my intense surprise, it held. Annabeth wore a look of superior smugness.

"Force times the angle of the supports would allow it to sustain a measure of 5 point 3 on the Richter sc—"

I flipped over and closed my eyes.

_Annabeth POV_

The next day I bribed the receptionist into lending me his car and drove out to meet Rachel and Thalia. I wasn't sure if Silena would allow this but honestly I didn't care. One more minute with Percy and the hotel staff would have to sweep me off the floor.

They were sitting beside the Starbucks window waving furiously at me. Rachel's red hair was in a braid and Thalia's was loose around her shoulders. "Hey." I took a seat and Thalia pushed an iced frappuccino over to me. "We ordered, hope that's okay."

"It's fine, thanks." I took a sip. "You wouldn't believe how much I wanted to get out of there."

Rachel crinkled her eyebrows. "But you've only been there for one day."

"One day more than I wanted to." I swallowed an ice cube.

"So how is it over at the resort?" Rachel stirred her strawberry lemonade.

"Horrible." I told them everything.

When I finished, Thalia looked sympathetic, Rachel ecstatic. "You've—been—sleeping in the same bed as—_Percy Jackson_?"

"Yup." I sighed.

Thalia patted my back. Rachel looked at me like I was insane. "Why the hell did you put up a wall?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "He's such a jerk. Why do you put up with him?"

"I know. I nearly went blind yesterday when he went out with no clothes on." I huffed.

Rachel looked like she was having a seizure. "You saw Percy Jackson naked?"

"Rach. Calm down. I'm about as excited as I was when Niall broke his leg." I told her.

"You're insane. Do you know how many girls would _die _to be in your place?" She went on, ignoring me.

Thalia cut in, "Well, at least the resort's nice. It sounds like a beautiful place."

"It is. You should come and stay for a few weeks. I like the movie…the storyline, anyway, and I met this guy…" I glanced up at them.

"Ooh, who? Is he hot?" Rachel stared intently at me.

"Yeah…his name is Luke and he's nineteen. He looks like a male model trust me." I smiled.

"I gotta meet him." Thalia said. We stood and tossed our trash.

"Let's go shopping!" Rachel sang, grabbing our hands and hauling us out.

"Please. I'm in no hurry to get back." I said, blanking out the image of Silena's furious face in my mind.

Three hours later I stumbled into the Royal Palm, dropping my heavy bags and rubbing my arms where the handles had cut into my skin. Percy wasn't in the cabin, which I was grateful. I shoved my bags in the corner and ordered dinner from room service. I curled up in a recliner and flipped on the TV, using my credit card to order more channels.

Percy came in halfway through a rerun of _Pretty Little Liars. _"What's up Wise Girl?"

I fixed him with a stony gray glare. "Don't call me that."

He glanced over the remains of the huge meal I'd consumed. "You know, that's a lot of food. It's a wonder you don't blow up like a balloon."

I scowled and grabbed the first thing I could reach. A plastic spoon. I chucked it at him, nailing him right in the jaw and leaving a smear of gravy on his mouth.

He licked it off his lips. "Huh. Not bad. It could use more salt though." A smile curling on his lips, he leaned in to me, pursing his lips. "Care to taste?"

"Don't be an ass."

"You have a fat ass," Percy added casually, testing how far he could push me. He wiped his lips with a napkin. "Hey, what's this?"

"What?" I looked over. Percy was snickering, dangling a garish yellow-and-purple leopard-print bra, the Victoria's Secret tags still hanging from it.

My cheeks reddened. I was going to _kill _Rachel for buying that. "Don't touch my stuff."

I grabbed the bra and stalked into the bathroom, vowing to burn the damn thing as soon as possible.

_Percy POV_

"She's insane. Completely nuts," I said to Grover. Beyond him I could hear Juniper playing the piano.

The guy just laughed. "How could she be insane? Are you sure that _you're _not the one crazy?"

I gritted my teeth. "Annabeth's the most annoying person I've ever met. She threw a spoon at me."

Grover just laughed, which sounded like a goat bleat over the phone. "She's a hugely famous, mega-hot actress. She can't be that bad. No, I don't like her, Juniper," he added over his shoulder.

I just scowled. Grover continued, "I can't believe you never told me about her. I mean, we've watched like all her movies."

"I need you to come break me out of here. Or kidnap me. Something." I glanced out at the horizon from my spot on the porch. The sun was slowly setting, painting the sea in a hundred shades of pink and orange.

"Oh, does the mighty Percy Jackson need saving from a girl?" Grover teased. I clenched my fist. Okay, I had a reputation with my friends for being the best with girls and just the fact that I was having trouble made it hilarious to them.

"This is different. I'd like to see you stand being with Annabeth and still being sane."

Grover laughed. I scowled and stabbed the end call button. Being near the sea usually calmed me. It was lucky I wasn't penned up with Annabeth in a penthouse or something with no ocean air. There was no telling what I'd do then.

_Annabeth POV_

I drummed my fingers against the bathroom door, clenching my iPhone impatiently. _Pick up, pick up, please pick up._

Finally Silena answered. "Hey Annabeth, what's up?"

I got right to the point. "I can't do the movie. Silena, you need to get me out of here."

I heard a huge sigh on the other end. "Annabeth, we've talked about this. You signed the contract—"

"Not before I knew I'd be doing it with Percy!" I interrupted.

"Moot point. You're doing this movie. Give it another chance."

"No!"

I heard impatient tapping and then—"Fine."

"What?" I asked. Had she really agreed that quickly?

"I'll talk to Mr. D, but one thing—promise you'll give the movie one more chance. If in two weeks you still can't stand it, I'll get you out of there. Take it or leave it."

"Deal." I was already imagining being away from the resort.


	7. A Bit of Faking

**New chapter my fudge popsicles.**

**I love reading your guys' comments their awesome! Reply to something I saw: Yes, I know Tom Daley's a diver not a swimmer, as well as one of the sexiest things to walk this earth. But I pictured Percy to be like eighteenish (lyk TD) not 28 like Ryan Lochte is.**

**And this is a character story, so I'm just using the characters no matter if they're alive or dead. There is also no demigods, just links between the characters, and I changed some ages to make it fit. Other than that I tried to keep it as close as possible to the books that we all know and love.**

**Now that that's all cleared up read and comment!**

* * *

**Since its been a while since the previous chapter here's a quick synopsis of the last chapter-if you've just read CH. 6 then skip this : )**

_Annabeth POV_

I drummed my fingers against the bathroom door, clenching my iPhone impatiently. _Pick up, pick up, please pick up._

Finally Silena answered. "Hey Annabeth, what's up?"

I got right to the point. "I can't do the movie. Silena, you need to get me out of here."

I heard a huge sigh on the other end. "Annabeth, we've talked about this. You signed the contract—"

"Not before I knew I'd be doing it with Percy!" I interrupted.

"Moot point. You're doing this movie. Give it another chance."

"No!"

I heard impatient tapping and then—"Fine."

"What?" I asked. Had she really agreed that quickly?

"I'll talk to Mr. D, but one thing—promise you'll give the movie one more chance. If in two weeks you still can't stand it, I'll get you out of there. Take it or leave it."

"Deal." I was already imagining being away from the resort.

* * *

Chapter Seven

A Bit of Faking

_Annabeth POV_

When I went back inside Percy was back, texting on his phone. I remembered Silena's instructions and placed a big grin on my face. "Hey, who're you texting?"

He looked up in surprise. "Um, Nic."

"Who?"

"Nico di Angelo." He answered.

"I remember Thalia mentioning something about him," I offered. Finally. Some conversation we're trying not to rip each other's throat out.

"Really?" he said, an impish grin curving up his mouth. Then he resumed texting with more ferocity, chuckling about something.

I showered and changed into pajamas. Percy was in his boxers, facing away from the wall and humming something. I didn't question it, I just went to sleep.

* * *

_Percy POV_

_~the next morning~_

Pounding filled my head. I opened my eyes to see the Royal Palm I door shaking.

"Make it stop." I pulled a pillow over my face. Annabeth huffed.

"Go away," she called at the mysterious visitor.

There was some shuffling and clicking, then the door popped open. A familiar voice and smell wafted in.

"Wake up, guys! I have breakfast and news!"

Silena beamed, looking perfectly put-together as usual. Somehow managing to balance a cardboard tray of hot chocolates and a Krispy Kreme box in one hand, she slid her slightly bent bobby pin back into her smooth ponytail.

"Wake up!" Silena repeated. "Which do you want first, breakfast or news?"

"Breakfast," I said immediately, reaching for the donuts. Annabeth continued to look curiously at Silena. "Since when did you know how to pick a lock?"

"Since I dated Travis Stoll," she answered, taking a long sip of hot chocolate. I was halfway through a rainbow-sprinkled donut when Annabeth spoke.

"So what's the news? It better be good, it's like six in the morning."

"Oh, you won't find this boring." Silena smiled evilly, and I felt something clench in my stomach. "You two are dating!"

I choked on my donut, making a really weird hiccupping sound. Silena pounded my back a few times.

"We've been over this, Silena! Percy and I aren't dating!" Annabeth said firmly. I started to agree with her when Silena interrupted.

"Obviously, but that's what we want the media to think. We need you two to promote _Message in a Bottle."_

"No! Absolutely not! I—" Annabeth was cut off.

"Oh c'mon, Annabeth," Silena snapped. "Lots of movie couples do this to promote their movies. Miley and Liam, Demi and Joe—some of them have even ended up married!"

"Married?" Annabeth and I said together. "We are not getting married!"

Silena clapped her hands together. "Just like that! You guys are like a couple already!"

"Wait!" I held up my hands. "You can't just make us—"

"I've already arranged for you to see _Titanic _in 3D_. _Then you'll have a picnic in the park a couple blocks away. Lunch and a movie. It'll also give the media lots of time to get lovey-dovey shots of you." Silena plowed on, ignoring me. "And make sure it looks believable. Start getting dressed. Take my car to the Century 23. It has GPS, you should be able to find the park. I've also anonymously dropped a hint to the paps that you'll be out today, so expect lots of publicity."

I struggled to make sense of what she was saying. Silena tapped at her tablet. "I think that's all. Oh, here's your tickets and stuff for the picnic." She dropped a basket and an envelope on the duvet. "Have a nice date!" she smiled, before slipping out.

* * *

"What. The. Fuck." I stared at the door.

Annabeth seemed to be having some internal struggle. Suddenly her face morphed into something I recognized—grim unwilling agreement. She got up and started rifling around her closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked, bewildered.

"You heard Silena. Get changed." she answered, not looking at me.

"What? You're not actually going through with this?"

"I hate it as much as you do, Percy. More than you do." She turned on me, gray eyes blazing. "But I'm not losing this movie because some stuck-up swimmer decided to bail on me."

"O-kay." I held up my hands. "Don't blow something."

She disappeared into the bathroom.

Forty minutes later I was all dressed and flipping Silena's keys around on my finger. What was it about females that made them take so much time getting ready? I paced around, tossing the keys up and down, and then went over to hammer on the door.

"Stop curling your hair and just—" I didn't finish before the door flew open. Annabeth stood there, glaring at me. She was wearing an off-white tee and black short shorts. The shirt said _Drama Queen _in glittery blue lettering.

"That shirt is extremely accurate," I said, glancing down on it.

Annabeth just brushed past and grabbed the tickets and stuff, shoving her wallet and phone in her pocket. I followed.

We walked in silence through the resort. We were only stopped once, by an overexcited pool cleaner who desperately needed a signed autograph from Annabeth. We reached the car parking and I beeped the keys. A blue Mercedes responded and I got into the driver's side. Annabeth slipped in silently and I pulled out of the resort.

"You know," I said, as I managed to wedge Mercedes in a spot barely big enough for it beside the Century, "you might wanna ease up on the tension, just in case some of the paps catch you trying to kill me. Just so you know."

"Oh I know. Just don't take it too seriously." Before I could figure out what she meant our car was parked and we were being swarmed by cams.

I pushed open the drivers-side door and was greeted with blinding flashbulbs. Reporters on all sides were jostling and pushing, shoving questions at me.

"Percy is it true that you were on steroids for the Olympics?"

"What do you have to say about your relationship with Ms. Chase? Is it authentic?"

"Are you only dating Annabeth for publicity?"

I managed to wiggle my way out and make my way over to Annabeth, who was also fending off questions of her own.

"Ms. Chase _Teen Weekly _readers are very interested in Percabeth. Are you just doing it for fame?"

"Your last movie wasn't as successful as the others. Are you worried it's all just going downhill?"

"Is Percabeth still going strong?"

I was getting seriously annoyed by all the questions. Annabeth, however, was more patient, probably because she was so used to it. She slipped her arm around my waist and beamed, leaning into me. I was startled but remembered her words—_"Just don't take it too seriously." _I managed to paste a smile on my face and reluctantly put an arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

"Yeah, Percabeth is real. Percy's a good guy," she told one overexcited pap, who eagerly jotted down something. I never thought I'd hear her say that. Even if it was fake.

I decided to have a little fun with this. "She's my one and only. Don't know what I'd do without her." Barely keeping my smirk in control, I kissed her cheek.

I could feel her squirm under my arm and steered her toward the theater, surrounded by an armada of cameras.

"We've heard rumors of fights between you two. Do you think you'll be split up by the pressures of fame?"

Before Annabeth could answer I said, "Oh no. I'm confident we'll be together for a very long time. Right, babe?"

Annabeth shot me a look that said _I'm going to cut you slowly to pieces and feed you to dogs, _her cheeks turning red with anger. But the lady just mistook it as blushing and grinned.

"Right, babe?" I repeated.

"Oh…of course!" she chirped, fake happiness in her voice.

Now it was Annabeth who was in a hurry to get away from the paparazzi. She dragged me toward the entrance of the theater. I purposely dragged my feet. "Wait, honey, don't you want to answer the questions?"

"I hate you so much, Percy, I'm not even joking." Annabeth hissed into my ear as the starstruck snack guy busied himself with getting our popcorn.

"I know, babe. Oh, and a box of M&Ms." I pointed at the display counter and the guy nodded.

I scooped up our stuff and headed to the ticket counter. "Two for _Titanic _3D_." _

"Percy if you ever do anything like that again—" Annabeth stopped and smiled brightly. I had to hand it to her; she really did look like she wanted to be in the dark with me for three hours and fifteen minutes.

The girl nodded and scanned our tickets and pointed us to Theater 7. I found a seat and started on the popcorn.

"That was the single most humiliating experience of my life," I heard Annabeth mutter as she sipped her soda.

I just smirked.

* * *

_Annabeth POV_

I slipped the 3D glasses up onto my hair and checked the time discreetly on my phone. Okay, I know. No phones in a theater. But I really needed to check how much longer the movie was.

Titanic is the longest movie _ever_. It felt even longer than usual to me because the single most annoying person in the world was seated right next to me, chewing loudly on popcorn.

I texted Silena, trying to hide the glowing white screen.

_Why did u have to pick Titanic? It's already been 2 hrs and it's not even halfway done!_

I looked around. Everyone else was still engrossed in the movie and no one was giving me the finger. I turned down the sound and checked her reply.

: )

She'd done it on purpose. Seething, I started to type back but the person behind me leaned forward and hissed, "What are you doing? Turn off that phone!"

"Sorry," I muttered, shoving it back in my pocket.

I tried to enjoy the movie, I really did. But all I could think about was the torturous walk through the paps earlier. _"Percy's a good guy…" _My acting teacher must've been really good.

I still managed to cry, though, when I saw Jack die in 3D. Seriously. That is the single most heartbreaking thing ever. I'm not completely heartless.

Several hours too late, the lights came back on. I immediately got up and collected the trash. Percy and I exited the theater and were about to head to the car when I felt his arm sling around my shoulders. I started to shrug it off before spotting the man with his oversize camera.

"Be cool, Annabeth." Percy whispered. We walked to the Mercedes and I let out a huge sigh.

"Don't be too excited." Percy grinned wickedly. "We still have the picnic."

I inwardly groaned. Damn. I'd forgotten about that.

Percy drove the car through the busy streets of L.A, following the directions on the GPS. He stopped Silena's car beside a small park with a playground and a fountain spraying water in the center.

I got out and grabbed the basket, but we didn't get two feet before I heard someone behind us.

"Oh my god, like is that Percy Jackson?"

We turned. A group of girls ran toward us, shrieking and giggling. They all looked cut from the same cloth—microminis, see-through tops, heavy makeup and lots of perfume.

"I love you!" One of the girls screamed, and they surrounded Percy, asking him to do things I never wanted to hear again.

Then the tallest, thinnest, most heavily made-up girl came sauntering toward me, smiling a big fake lipsticked masterpiece with death in her eyes.

"You're such a golddigging hoe. Percy Jackson doesn't deserve a slutty bitch like you. Go crawl back to hell," she hissed at me, not bothering to hide her contempt.

I was stunned. First the fake date, now this. Her friends were coming over, laughing cruelly at what their leader had just said. I opened my mouth to reply before Percy materialized beside me. I groaned inwardly. Why did he always have to appear when I least wanted him there?

"Back off my girlfriend." Percy's voice was low. I was too stunned by what he said to react. He continued, "She hasn't done anything to deserve insults like that. Why don't you just go and walk the fuck away from us?"

I just stood there, my expression mirroring the shocked ones of the slags though for a totally different reason. Had Percy Jackson just _stood up _for me? That's something to go in the Guinness Book of World Records.

"Okay, god." The leader got her mouth back and stalked away, nearly tripping on a rock in the sidewalk with her seven-inch heels.

Percy turned to me. "You okay?"

"I—um, yeah," I managed to say. He turned and walked over to the tree in the center of the park. I stumbled after him, my mind spinning. What had just happened?

* * *

**Hahahaha cliffhangers.**

**R&R! **


	8. A Bit of Spraying

**Did you know that OK is a guy doing jumping jacks sideways?**

**OK**

**OK**

**OK**

**Hehe.**

**Apology for the shortness of this chapter: I know you fudge popsicles have been dying for updates (sorry) and originally this was supposed to be longer, but I wanted to post something before you stormed my house and killed me. **

**Happy? YAY.**

**And Easter break is here! Which means...yep, more updates! ****(Cue applause)**

**So read and comment guys! I'll be posting the next chapter when I get ten reviews. **

**And go follow (or fan, idk I get mixed up with Wattpad terms) MistFloo, tell her I sent you! Her story Strawberries is really good and she's an amazingly talented writer, not to mention my only PJO friend in my school. **

**Hope you like! **

**-MG**

* * *

Chapter Eight

A Bit of Spraying

_Percy POV_

Annabeth hadn't said anything on the drive back to Palm Cove. I glanced away from the road and studied her face, trying to untangle her expression. But her gray eyes had remained, as always, unreadable. Mostly she just faced away from me, eyes fixed on the cliffside we were driving past instead of the ocean.

I pulled into Palm Cove's VIP parking space and killed the engine. Annabeth was still facing away. She almost looked like she was sleeping.

"Um, you're welcome, I guess," I told her, yanking the keys out of the ignition.

"For what?" She glared at me, looking like I had just punched her grandmother. **(A/N: hehe, who remembers that line?)**

I was stunned by the sudden venom in her voice. "You know, for defending you against those…fans."

"You mean embarrassing me? I can take care of myself, you know! I'm not a little girl who needs to be stuck up for by some equally stuck-up swimmer! All you've done is shown the world that I need a stupid…_guy _to fight my battles."

I had been expecting a reaction completely the opposite of what she had just shown. "No, I was defending you!" I said, fighting to keep my voice level. What was her problem?

"Well, I don't need to be defended!" She threw open the door and stomped out.

I just sat back and stared out the windshield in disbelief and anger. Something was seriously wrong with that girl. I was just trying to help and she snaps at me? Fine, two can play that game. I flung the door shut and headed back into the resort, simmering. She's being a bitch.

I was heading up the stairs of the Royal Palm I when I realized that Annabeth was the only one who'd brought her room key on our "date". I tried the lock experimentally. It stuck. Annabeth had locked me out.

I gave the door a swift kick. It barely shuddered but my foot screamed with pain. Cursing, I held it and dropped into the nearest chair.

"Annabeth, get over your drama spell and open the damn door!" I yelled at the window.

I heard a muffled "Go away!" and groaned.

Heels clacked on the porch stairs and I was hit by a wave of sweet perfume. Silena beamed at me. "Hey, Percy! So, I take it, you're back from your date! How was it?"

"Great." I glared at the perky brunette.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Silena chirped, not picking up on my sarcasm. "It's hot out, why aren't you inside?"

"I don't have my room key," I told her. No need for her to get upset. And it isn't a lie, exactly, more like…half the truth.

Silena knocked delicately on the door. "Open the door, Annie, it's me."

"Is the seaweed brain there?"

Silena's blue eyes narrowed. "Open the door."

Something in her voice, musical but now cold like frost-covered flowers, made the door fly open. Annabeth spotted me and started to close the door, but Silena stuck her Louboutin heel in the crack. "So, how was your date?"

That simple phrase caused Annabeth and me to start yelling at the top of our lungs. Silena sighed, pulled something out of her purse, and sprayed us with something sickly sweet and choking. I gasped to a halt, coughing for air. Annabeth's eyes were screwed up and she was holding her chest, gagging. I would have probably started laughing, if I had air to laugh. "What—in the name of the gods'—is that?" Annabeth gasped.

"Chanel No. 5. Wonderful stuff, isn't it?" Beaming, Silena stuck the bottle back in her purse.

* * *

**That seemed incomplete somehow. Oh whale. Remember, ten reviews! Okay, bye!**


	9. A Bit of Confessing

**Happy Easter everyone!**

** () ()**

** ( o o)**

** ('') ('')**

**I had so much chocolate I feel like I'm going to burst. I can barely type this. Ughhhhh too many eggs.**

**But hey, at least I uploaded! It would've been sooner but it was Easter and my mom made me be social...**

**Longer this time, idk how many Word pages because I typed it on Notes on my iPad...stupid thing won't let me upload on it.**

**Oh whale.**

**I had to write this chapter way earlier than I thought I had too...you wonderful fudge popsicles spammed me with comments. ILY!**

**Here it is! Review please I love reading your reviews. Shall we say...20? **

**Enjoyyyyyy.**

**-MG**

* * *

Chapter Nine

A Bit of Confessing

_ Percy POV_

It was semi-dark when I woke up in the middle of the night. Someone-Annabeth probably-had left one curtain drawn back, letting a bright white bar of moonlight scythe down on my pillow. I buried my face in the soft cotton and groaned. It still smelled of Silena's horrible perfume.

The brunette had left hours ago, leaving me and Annabeth alone. I had immediately taken a long shower and headed to the bar, leaving the blond drama princess to do whatever she did when she was alone. Torture innocent kittens or something? I didn't want to know.

A cool sea breeze came in through the door, which was slightly ajar. I peered over the bed wall and saw nothing but sheets.

Huh. So she couldn't sleep too. I got up and slipped outside to where a small figure sat wrapped in a blanket, staring at the night sky while the moon reflected off her-tear stained face? Was the stone cold Amazon actually crying?

"Percy?" Annabeth looked up. Her voice was unusually raw, and she made no move to wipe away her tears.

I took a seat beside her. "Yeah, I...just couldn't sleep."

"Sorry if I woke you." She turned away and pulled her blanket closer around her.

"No, it's okay." Looking at her like this, I couldn't help but feel bad for screaming at her earlier. But then again, she had deserved it.

Annabeth didn't answer. I studied her face, which was easier to read this time. I saw hurt and...steely anger? I wasn't sure. "Are you crying?"

Her gray eyes didn't meet mine. "Come to make fun?"

"No, just, I'm...sorry for screaming at you earlier." The last part came out in a rush.

Her startled gaze met mine. "No, it was my fault, I didn't realize you were really standing up for me. I thought you were just...gloating. That girl really shocked me for a second."

"Is that why you're crying?"

Annabeth snorted. "As if. It's just..." She stopped and looked at me sideways, as if debating whether to say anything.

"Just what?" I prompted.

"My dad."

"You're dad?" I couldn't ever remember her saying anything about her dad. Mine was a tall bearded guy who loved fishing with matching green eyes.

"Yeah. He divorced my mom when I was little. I never told you this, did I?"

"No."

"Well, from the minute I was born he didn't want me. He tried to pass me off to Athena-my mom-but she wouldn't have it. She was always really busy and didn't have time to raise a child. So I went to live with him."

Her dad sounded like a complete asshole. I listened in stunned silence.

"He'd already moved on when I got there. He'd remarried a "normal wife" and had two "normal children" with her, forgetting completely about the fact that he had another child."

**(A/N: Its not exactly like Rick Riordan's version of Annabeth's childhood but I tried to make it as close as possible and fit the story.)**

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago." Annabeth took a shaky breath. "Everything bad that happened to the family-even things I didn't do-he blamed on me. He thought I was a freak. A monster." Annabeth's voice cracked. "I hated him. When I was seven, I ran away. I made it to Athena's penthouse in Manhattan with the help of a couple friends I met along the way." **(A/N: The two friends are NOT Thalia and Luke in the story.)**

My mouth dropped open as everything I'd ever thought or known about Annabeth rearranged and shifted in my mind. She'd run away at seven with nothing...all the way to Manhattan nearly all alone? I regretted every time I'd ever called her weak or pathetic. "Maybe your dad had a change of heart or something," I offered weakly. "Have you ever had contact with-"

"As if. He called me a few years before saying he missed me, that he wanted me back. I was fool enough to agree to that asshole, and I went over there for my fall term. Nothing had changed with him. If possible, he was even more fucked up than before. I didn't even make it through Christmas. I called Athena and came right back to New York. To him I'll always be not good enough for his perfect little family."

Annabeth's voice broke on the last word and she slipped into quiet sobs. Her slender frame racked as she tried to control them, to keep me from seeing them.

And then, I didn't know why, but I slid over and put my arms around her. Instead of pushing me away she pulled me closer and sobbed into my shoulder. I held her until her tears broke up into quiet hiccups, and finally silence. I looked down. She was sleeping in my arms, her blonde head pressing against my bare chest.

I held her, my head spinning so fast I could barely think. This definitely didn't sound like the sort of thing she told most people. I was willing to bet that even her friends didn't know. I stroked a piece of hair off her forehead. So why had she told me, of all people?

My attitude toward her was changing even as I thought. How could I have been such an asshole to her? I felt a pain in my stomach about all the things I had ever called her. But weren't we enemies? I was confused.

I tried to figure out my complicated emotions, but to be honest it was hard to concentrate with the blonde girl in my arms.

* * *

**Did you lyk? Review please below target is twentay! How was your guyses Easters? **

**Remember not to crush your Easter eggs, because, you know, that's abortion.**

**Mwah!**


	10. A Bit of Surfing

**Yay upload!**

**SUPER CRAPPY CHAPTER, I must've written this literally five times trying to get it right. Well the beginning, I mean I knew what would happen at the end so I wrote that first but I couldn't decide how to start it off. But I know you guys were dying for an update so I did it quickly.**

**Enjoy fudge popsicles!**

**Read and review, I like reviews.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

A Bit of Surfing

_Annabeth POV_

The next morning was the first day of filming for the movie. I tried not to think about last night while I got ready, but the random details of what had happened kept randomly flying into my brain at unhelpful moments—like the way Percy had held me, strong but gentle. I still couldn't believe that I'd spilled my life story to my lifetime enemy.

I pulled on some denim shorts and a plain white tee, knowing the makeup and clothes team would redo me anyways. Percy was nowhere in sight as I walked to the beach hut where'd they'd set up the movie cabanas.

"Annabeth!" My favorite hair and makeup artist, Mitchell Lovegood, walked over to me and air-kissed me on both cheeks. He was 25. I'd worked with him multiple times in other movies. "I haven't seen you since what, New York?" he asked, pouting.

I smiled, remembering the aspiring young artist I'd played in the Big Apple. "Yeah, I missed you, Mitch."

"Same, honey. Now what's this I hear about you sleeping with Percy Jackson? He is one sexy hunk of Olympian." Yeah, Mitchell isn't entirely…straight. **(A/N: I don't know whether a child of Aphrodite can be gay but I just figured YOLO. And yes this is HoO Mitchell, even though in the books he is younger than Annabeth and etc. Just pretend ;) )**

I blushed. "Only because Silena made us!"

"Sure, girl, that's what you say."

"Really! I hate Percy. I have since I was twelve!"

"We'll talk about that later. I suppose you've met my evil half-sister Drew?" Mitchell changed the subject, for which I was grateful. He glanced over to where the object of discussion had just glided in, acting like _she _was playing the lead role.

"Wait, you're related to Drew?" I stared at him.

"Yeah." He grimaced. "She has this annoying way of making everyone do what she wants. I would call it charm, but it only works on the opposite sex."

I thought about how Drew had wrapped Percy around her fingers like a piece of used bubblegum. "Yep, it does."

"We've got to get you to hair and makeup," Mitch told me, leading me to one of the cabanas. "Since it's such a beautiful day we thought we'd shoot the scene where Percy and Annabeth meet."

I stared out at the waves. "It seems a bit windy. The waves are choppy to be going into the sea."

"Exactly!" Mitch gave me a "really?" look. "Remember, Carly Johnson falls off her surfboard and nearly drowns, but she's brought back to consciousness by—"

"Falls off?" I could feel myself paling. "Nearly drowns?"

"Here!" Mitchell shoved something into my hands. I looked down and saw a half-body wetsuit, two millimeters thick and darkish blue. "Put this on, and we'll do your makeup."

"Why would I need makeup?" I asked. I was just stalling for time, I knew it. "I'm going to be in the water anyways."

"I developed this prototype super-waterproof makeup," Mitch said proudly. "Haven't patented it yet, but—"

His voice faded away. I swallowed and looked back out at the waves. They couldn't be that big, just four or five feet maybe, but to me they felt huge.

You would think that since I'd grown up in California I would be able to handle a board, but guess what? I can't. I didn't know why I was reacting to surfing this way. It's just s_imple physics, Annabeth. Hydrodynamic forces of motion. The buoyancy of the surfboard and its density allow it to balance on the surface tension of the wave without breaking it, and the surfer can stay on if she has a center of gravity. So simple. _

It felt like a bunch of butterflies were doing the Harlem Shake in my stomach. My palms were getting sweaty and I kept imagining what would happen if my feet slipped off the surfboard and I wouldn't be able to get back to the surface.

"All done!" Mitchell stepped back and spun me to face a mirror. I barely gave my flawless but natural-looking made-up face a glance and returned my terrified gaze to the waves.

"Scared, Annabeth?"

I turned and saw Mitchell was gone. In his place was Drew, smirking as a short young assistant waved her black hair with a curling iron.

"No," I lied.

"Well that's good. I would absolutely hate it if you were swallowed up by the waves and suffocated slowly by salt water."

She was watching my reaction. I kept my face blank but I was really starting to get nervous, watching as the warm wind whipped the waves white.

"Do you even know how to surf?" she prodded.

"Of course." I was really going to get it for faking like this, but my pride wouldn't let me say otherwise.

"Oh that's great then. They don't need the stunt doubles." Before I could say anything Drew called Mitch over and said, "We don't need the stunt doubles today; Annabeth knows perfectly how to handle a board. Don't you, Annabeth?"

"I—well—yeah," I stammered lamely.

"Excellent! Percy wasn't going to use one either you know, said he wouldn't pass up the chance to ride waves like these," Mitch told me, waving a hand at the sea.

Just then Percy stepped out of the cabana, wearing red shorts and a tight tank reading SEAVIEW LIFEGUARDS that showed the muscles in his arms. I looked away, trying not to make it obvious that I was checking him out.

Drew sucked in a breath and skipped over to greet him.

"That outfit looks very…nice on you," I heard her say before I successfully tuned her out.

"Shooting in ten!" Mitch called. I felt my knees turning into jelly. Somehow the ten minutes flashed by like seconds. A board was shoved under my arm and suddenly—without knowing quite how it happened—I was standing alone at the edge of the waves.

"Okay Percy, you're going to have to be quite near Annabeth so you can save her when she 'falls'—" Mitch winked at me "—but far enough so we won't film you. Just make the rescue look realistic," he said, pointing over to me.

"Sure." Percy sounded so calm I wanted to slap him.

"Okay, you go first." Mitch signaled and Percy ran forward, carrying his gray board. When he passed me he slowed and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I snapped, glaring. "Just go and surf already."

He smirked. "Well, if you say so," and dived into the waves, paddling easily on his board toward the horizon.

**(A/N: I don't know how to surf, but I researched it and tried to make it as accurate as I could. Hope I won't offend any surfers out there. No hate!)**

I threw my purple one down and got on top of it, paddling like I'd seen Percy do it. He was already far ahead of me, a red blotch skimming the waves.

How hard could it be? I thought, scooping water with my palms and shooting forward. It was actually quite calming, bobbing on the waves.

Suddenly, Percy turned his board around and started paddling the opposite way, back to shore. What was the point of paddling all this way then? I was confused until I saw the sea rising underneath his board.

I cursed, awkwardly flopping around and trying to twist the damn board around. I managed just as a wave smacked against my feet.

Ahead of me, Percy lay on his board, and then did what looked like a push-up, which popped him up until he was standing. I copied him and wobbled on my board, spreading my arms out for balance. For a second I floated there, unsure what to do.

Then I screamed as the board shot forward, carried on the back of a wave. The board shook violently. A wave smacked the nose of the board, spinning it so it was parallel to the shore.

For a second I stood there, before the wave I was riding finally hit the side of the board hard. The board was slapped away, and I was thrown off. I hung in the air, briefly, before plunging into the ocean.

* * *

**PERCABETH!**

**Hope you liked, even though it was a piece of poo, and remember to review! Next chapter will be up hopefully tomorrow! Also, do you want the next POV to be Percy or Annabeth? I have a good idea for each. **


	11. A Bit of Rescuing

**Hello fudge popsicles!**

**I updated quickly I'm so proud of myself.**

**It was originally supposed to be only Percy but then I thought, ehh, why not and added Annabeth so now its longer *yippee***

* * *

Chapter Eleven

A Bit of Rescuing

_Percy POV_

There really wasn't anything like the feeling of water all around you and knowing that you were completely in control. I leaned forward, picking up speed on the surfboard and easily keeping my balance. For a second there I almost forgot that I was being filmed.

Until I heard the scream.

"AHHH—glug!" The last noise wasn't unfamiliar to a drain pipe being unclogged. The first noise I recognized also. After years of making Annabeth scream in terror (for example, putting a tarantula in her bunk with Travis Stoll) I could tell it was her instantly. It also sounded strangely realistic. _Well, duh, Perce, she's an actor._

"About time," I muttered, detaching the leash from my ankle impatiently and diving into the water.

Clear water swirled all around me, letting the bright sun shine down and sparkle off the white sand floor. I kicked hard, swimming deeper and searching for any sign of her.

My lungs were beginning to hurt when I caught a glimpse of sunlight sparking of blond hair. I swam toward it and found Annabeth floating a few inches above the sea floor, pale white and apparently unconscious. She looked like a sleeping mermaid with her bright hair spread around her like the rays of the sun. I had a brief sudden image of how good Annabeth would look in a seashell bikini.

_Focus, Percy. _I grabbed her around the waist and kicked upwards. Bubbles burst out of my mouth and soared toward the surface. My vision was turning red. Where was up? Where was down? Where was—

I burst upwards in a shower of sea spray, pulling Annabeth up until her mouth broke the surface. She still wasn't moving. I cursed and swam for shore, backstroking with Annabeth laid out on my chest.

"Is she okay?" Mitchell's anxious voice filtered over. I pulled myself onto the sand and laid Annabeth out. She was still not moving.

"Of course she is," another voice snapped. Drew. "She's just faking it." I was pretty sure Drew also muttered something that rhymed with "a mention pore".

Mitchell shot Drew a dirty look. "Medic!" he called, rushing off for the cabanas, but not fast enough for Annabeth.

I looked at her. She was turning whiter by the second, unmoving on the sand. I pushed a piece of blond hair back and sighed, pumping gingerly on her wetsuit with both hands like I'd seen on TV. No response. There was only one thing left to try.

Well, at least all those lifesaving classes my mom had made me take at the hospital weren't for nothing.

I lifted her gently and brought her lips to mine.

* * *

_Annabeth POV_

Something was pounding. My head? I remembered the fall off the board and blushed, although whether people could see it I wasn't sure. There was pressure on my mouth and I couldn't breathe. Was I still underwater? I panicked, stretching out my hands and expecting to feel water.

No water. Something solid and warm and hard and wet, holding me tightly. The scent of salty sea air. An incredible _taste_…like chocolate chips and mint. The pieces all came together suddenly but I didn't believe it until I opened my eyes and saw two mischief-filled sea green ones staring back at me.

"Get OFF!" I yelled, trying to pull myself out of Percy's arms. He had a tight grip on my waist though, and refused to let go. "How dare you kiss me, you—"

"I just brought you back to life," Percy said, matter-of-factly. I wanted to hit him. "Excellent fall, by the way. I give it an eight and a half."

"Oh? Why not a ten?" I said sarcastically, still struggling.

"You didn't hit yourself in the face with the board. Now _that _would've been entertaining."

"Can you let go of me, you overgrown pig?"

"Nope," he smiled cheekily.

"Amazing scene, there, Percy," Mitchell said. "Bringing her back with the kiss of life. This is what being an actor is all about. Making your own personal changes to the script."

"Thanks, man." Percy said.

"Wait." I turned to face Mitch. "You FILMED IT?"

"Yes." He looked delighted. "It adds a wonderful touch of desperate romance."

"Desperate—romance—?" I asked tersely. Percy looked like he was about to piss himself laughing.

"Yes! Nate has to save Carly in the most romantic way possible!" Mitch's eyes were dreamy. That guy was a sucker for romance. "But maybe—it would be so much more romantic if Percy professed his love while giving CPR—could we do a retake?"

"NO!" I yelled.

"Oh c'mon babe, you know you want this." Percy puckered up his lips teasingly.

"In your seaweed brain dreams." I threw a handful of sand into his face and stalked off.

* * *

**A PERCABETH KISS FINALLY! But no this isn't THE KISS you'll have to wait a bit longer for that ;) So R&R popsicles!**

**Also I'm doing an character interview-thing for the next upload so send in questions for the characters! Any of the characters in the fanfic ^^^ Just random questions about their beautiful fictional lives. **

**Luv ya!**

**-MG**


	12. A Bit of Contemplating

**Hey fudge popsicles! The interview is below, at the bottom of the page, if anyone feels like reading it: feel free to submit more questions! Its not really related a whole lot to the story, just a bunch of silly things I wanted to write :) And its my school holiday, so that means MORE UPDATES YAY! I'm posting the next chapter tomorrow. Also this is a filler since the big upload is tomorrow, when all the good stuff is happening! **

**R&R ****I'll love you forever!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

A Bit of Contemplating

_Annabeth's POV_

"Hey, baby girl!"

"Hey, Rach," I replied, perking up. I was currently sprawled across my bed in an X shape, trying to forget about that stupid kiss. Well, it couldn't be called a kiss. _I refuse to call it a kiss._

"You're using your annoyed voice. Why are you using your annoyed voice?"

"I'm not." I did my best to moderate my tone.

"Yes, you are." Her voice dropped. "Is it Percy again?"

"No," I answered, way too fast, and could've slapped myself.

"I knew it!" Rachel's voice was thick with glee.

I groaned. "Rachel, it was nothing."

"So you admit something happened!"

"No. I meant—it just was—" I cut myself off again before I could reveal anything more. It was infuriating how best friends were like that. I sighed.

"Well, you can tell me and Thals all about it when we come over."

"Forget it Rachel, you're not going to find out—wait what?"

"You heard me. We're coming over there!"

"What do you mean?"

I heard a muffled huff from the other end. "I mean that we're going to become strippers and move to Alaska. We're coming over to the resort, silly! Rent a suite; maybe even become extras in the movie. It's going to be awesome!"

I was too busy being paralyzed with horror at her pronouncement. Images flashed in my mind of them possibly seeing more "Percabeth". Not that there was a Percabeth.

"No. Rachel, that is a horrible idea."

"Exactly! So, we're coming at around four pm. She got us a suite right beside you g—um, I mean we did. We got a suite. Not her." Rachel's voice was suddenly high and squeaky, and I imagined her tugging on her red curls nervously.

"She?" My eyes narrowed. "Rachel, who is she?" Pieces came together in my head. "Hold on. You didn't plan this, did you, coming here. If it wasn't you—"

"Gotta go, love you, bye!" There was a click, and I was listening to the drone of an empty phone line.

I gritted my teeth and hit REDIAL. It rang three times before Rachel picked up.

"Hey?" she ventured.

"Silena." The name was like a hiss. Rachel didn't reply. I was right.

I hung up and glared at the ceiling. The fan spun slowly, bathing me with cool air. I half-closed my eyes, even though it was only noon. There was something about this place, the resort, that made me want to lie down on the sand, or in a soft hammock, and take a nap. The whole place was dreamlike and sleepy.

Half-asleep, I didn't have much control over my brain. My thoughts floated over to the "kiss", and how it had felt to be held like that. No one had ever held me like that. A soft smile curled my lips, remembering the feel of his mouth on mine.

Had I liked it? I knew Percy Jackson was trouble. I knew he was an annoying waste of space. I knew he was the worst thing in the world for me. So why, back at the beach, did pushing him away feel like the worst mistake I'd ever made?

* * *

_Percy POV_

I was pretty sure that after Annabeth had broken the kiss, I'd sat there with this ridiculously happy smile on my face. She'd kissed me back. I sat there like an idiot. _She kissed me back._

Until her palm slammed into my arm, sending a light sting up my arm. It wasn't that painful, but it brought me back to reality.

"How dare you kiss me, you—" she was struggling. I looked down and realized I had my arms locked around her. It felt right, natural even, to tighten my hold.

"I just saved your life," I blurted. Luckily Annabeth took it as an insult rather than a good thing. I didn't say what I wanted to say, which was something along the lines of _I think I like you. _ The murderous hate in her eyes reminded me what Annabeth and I, and what she currently thought of me. I managed to smile and say something snarky back.

"Can you let go of me, you overgrown pig?"

"Nope." I smiled and hoped she couldn't see right through me.

She started arguing with Mitchell about something. I didn't even know what it was. I just stared at her, and grinned when Mitchell said something funny. But all I could think about was _her._

* * *

_Annabeth POV_

"Hey." A familiar voice jolted me out of my thoughts. I'd been running on the beach for about an hour, preferring to burn out my thoughts in sweat and exhaustion. I pushed back the stray strands of blond hair and looked back. Luke, wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts, jogged up to me and grinned adorably. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I haven't seen you in a while," he said, scuffing the sand with his shoe nervously.

"Yeah," I said. I offered a genuine smile. "We should hang out more."

"Actually…" He met my eyes. "There's that big bonfire tonight. Did you hear about it?"

"I did," I answered. I'd heard a few members of the cast talking about it. "Apparently they even got a DJ."

"Were you planning on going?" he looked up hopefully.

"I—" No, I was going to say. But his face…"Of course I am."

"Great!" He reminded me of an eager puppy. "I'll see you there?"

"Definitely."

* * *

**INTERVIEW **

First question is from Percabethlvrknowsall: Do you think that your rivalry with Percy is based on the rivalry between your parents? Or do you think it's because you hate that you love him?

_Annabeth: First of all, its not a rivalry. He is not worthy enough to be called a rival. _

_Percy: She just doesn't want to admit that she secretly loves me._

_Annabeth: LOVE YOU MY—_

Okay, moving on. From elliefs, How did you make the whole country fall in love with you, Percy?

_Percy: Oh, it was just a mixture of my charisma, winning smile, and irresistible good looks. And the smolder. No one can resist the smolder._

_Annabeth: More like the mold-er._

Not funny Annabeth. I heard you were a bit scared of the water. How does that work since this is a surfing movie?

_Annabeth: Afraid of the water? What? Psh, no. I'm not afraid of the water. Psh. Who's afraid of the water? Not me. Gods, no._

Suuuuure. This one's for Chiron. Have Percy and Annabeth managed to put their little "rivalry" behind them for filming?

_Chiron: Um—_

_Annabeth: _Braccas meas vescimini_,__ Seaweed Brain!_

_Percy: Do you always have to be so dam annoying, Owl-head?_

_Chiron: I'd say no, they haven't._

Okay, this one is for Percy and Annabeth, from Elena. What exactly happened between you guys to make you hate each other?

_Annabeth: Where do I start? He put a tarantula in my bunk once, and then humiliated me by stealing all my clothes when I was in the shower block, and—_

_Percy: Not before you filled my Cheerio box with horse poop, and then stole my Blankie! I loved Blankie!_

Moving on…From TheRivalRose. Wait, where's Percy? PERCY?

_Percy: Sorry, I went to get a cookie._

Okay well, is there any actual romance between you two in real life?

_Annabeth: Of course not._

_Percy: She just wishes._

That's good enough for me. Annabeth, don't throw that. THAT'S EXPENSIVE! And now it's in pieces. Thanks, Annabeth.

_Annabeth: He deserved it._

How do you feel about the storyline of the movie?

_Annabeth: I think it's a great storyline. Good plot, and characters too. I just wish Percy wasn't in it._

And last one for today, have you guys read the books?

_Percy: Book? What book?_

* * *

**There it is! Also if you liked the interview comment if you want me to do something like that again, if not...comment anyway! Also I'm kind of running out of chapter title ideas (like this one, it was pretty lame. C'mon Muse, get a grip.) If you have any like generic ones, comment belowz **


	13. A Bit of Friendship

**Here it is! *flourishes hand***

**This was my favorite chapter to write so far, and it is pretty long: eleven whole pages in Word.**

**Also, if you want me to do more interviews like I did last chapter, submit questions! I don't make them up, I take them from the reviews; so if you want a question answered by the characters then submit it belowww**

**And this whole story is set in the real world (not that PJO isn't real; well, more like the mundane world). They don't have any powers or special abilities. They're mundies. (yes, I do like that series)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

A Bit of Friendship

_Percy POV_

"Surprise!"

"Guys, what are you doing here?" I leaned my forehead against the Honeymoon Suite wall and closed my eyes. The place still smelled faintly of Annabeth's perfume.

Grover ignored me, stepping in and whistling. "Is this the place you've been hooking up with Chase? Not bad, I have to say."

"I haven't been hooking up with her, G."

"So why are you sleeping in the same bed?"

"Do you not see the wall, or do I have to introduce it to your face?"

Behind me Nico snickered. "We came because we wanted to have some quality time with our favorite Olympian."

"Yeah, right." Grover laughed. "He just came because that girl is coming. Tanya, or whatever her name was."

"Thalia," Nico automatically corrected. I rolled my eyes. "Wait, Annabeth's friends are coming too?"

"Yeah. Her manager invited all of us. We're staying for a couple of weeks. Besides, I could use a break." Grover flopped down in front of the TV. "And so could you. You seem...tenser, somehow. Like something is bothering you."

Grover had always been able to easily read my emotions. I didn't know how. "Nothing is bothering me."

"He's just mad because he can't win over Annabeth like he can everyone else," Nico observed, twisting his skull ring around on his finger.

I blanked my face, refusing to let them know just how close their words had hit the mark. "Says the person who begging after a girl you barely know."

"Well, how can I get to know her if I can't see her?" Nico stood up and stretched. "There's the person with our stuff. C'mon, G." He headed for the door. "By the way, Perce, you're coming with us to that bonfire thing."

"How did you know about that?"

"I just do."

"Maybe I don't want to go."

"Too bad, you're coming anyways."

I shut the door behind them. Of course I was going. Annabeth was going to be there, after all, and maybe that place would be the best to tell her how I really felt.

_No, don't freak her out. She still hates you,_ a voice said in the back of my head.

_Doesn't always have to be that way,_ I argued back.

_Well, you can't just spill everything and expect it to be rainbows and butterflies,_ the voice replied. Great, I was arguing with myself.

_Have you got any better ideas?_ I demanded.

The voice was silent.

* * *

_Annabeth POV_

"ANNABETH!" The combination of two female high-pitch screams drove like pikes into my ears. "We missed you!"

Thalia came and gave me a huge hug, while Rachel hung back, bossing around the people who were handling her Prada hand luggage. "Careful with that, its designer!" I heard her say.

"Oh, leave it, Rach, it'll be fine," I said. I had missed my friends, more than I let on.

"It better be," she said, shooting the mover a dark look. Then she turned back to me and beamed. "You can tell us everything on our way to the cabin."

"There's nothing to tell," I said, evading her question.

"We're giving you a makeover before the bonfire!" Rachel sounded delighted. "You're going to knock the pants off of Percy."

"I'd rather not," I said, shuddering, but my brain presented me with a mental image of naked Percy. I beat it back forcibly.

"What about you, Thals?" I asked, deftly changing the subject as we ducked a low hanging flowering vine. "You planning to see anyone tonight?"

Her pale cheeks turned red. "Huh?"

"I know almost for sure that a certain Nico di Angelo will be eyeing you up tonight." I nudged her, and grinned when her cheeks flamed.

"He might not even be there," she mumbled.

"So, tell us about Luke!" Rachel said.

"He's really nice," I said, remembering his easy smile.

"Nice? Is that it?" She made a face. "Spill!"

"That's really it, Rachel; stop pushing me. I don't actually even know him that well." I snapped, a bit harshly; I saw her green eyes widen a little with hurt. She played it off, though, saying, "Well, someone is on her time of month today isn't she?"

I instantly regretted what I said. "I'm sorry Rach…just stressed I guess about the movie." And about what to do about a certain swimmer.

Thalia gripped my hand reassuringly. "That's alright; we won't make you go if you don't want to."

"It's fine, guys," I told them. I was just confused about Percy and taking it out on them. They didn't deserve this.

"Well, here we are!" Rachel piped up, gesturing to a cabin. She danced inside and jumped onto one of the queen-sized beds. "Dibs on this one!"

I couldn't tell them about Percy: not yet.

* * *

_Percy POV_

A few hours later, I leaned against a palm tree and tried to ignore Drew, who was flitting around me like a skinny, underdressed bee. The bonfire was well underway. Flames leaped up from the massive pile of driftwood and a raucous drinking game was in session a few feet from where I was standing. It wasn't all just Message in a Bottle cast, either; some of the people staying at the resort on vacation, especially the teens, were either gyrating to the music the DJ booth pumped out, ordering shots from the bar, or were splashing in the waves, shrieking and giggling. Even Mr. D was there, which I found slightly disturbing. He was smack in the center of the chaos, dancing his beer belly off. Who knew our grouchy director had a thing for partying?

Me, I was leaning against a palm tree surrounded by girls. Grover and Nico stood beside me, Nico aloof and brooding, searching the crowd, and Grover soaking up the attention.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for me, Mr. Jackson over here would have never even made it into the Olympics," he was telling a breathless Drew-acolyte. "I'm his manager, you know. If he hadn't asked me, personally, to drop out of the Olympics I'd be up there kicking his ass with nine gold medals."

"Grover, it isn't reasonably possible to win more than eight," I said, where I'd been listening to this for over a minute, with thinly disguised amusement and annoyance. Grover didn't even swim. "And you're not my manager."

"Keep telling yourself that," he said, mostly for the girl, and she tittered. I rolled my eyes.

On my other side Drew was clinging to me, long nails digging into my arm. "How do you like the music, Percy? I requested this song myself. Wanna dance?" She pulled on my arm so hard her stilettos stuck in the sand.

"Not now, Drew," I said, and shook her off. She crossed her arms and pouted. Today Drew was wearing a sheer red micromini and a shirt over her bikini top, like most of the girls here were doing. The only difference was that most of the girls didn't have it in cropped extremely see-through white.

"Aw, c'mon. It'll be funnnn," she wheedled, swaying on her heels like a palm tree in a wind.

"Maybe later. Hey, um, could you get us a drink?" I shot her a weak smile.

"Of course." she winked flirtatiously and slunk off into the crowd. I breathed a sigh, grateful for at least a few minutes of Drew-free time.

I turned my attention to Nico. "Hey, Nico, why so moody?"

"Just thought she'd be—Thalia," he blurted, and smoothed down his black hair before shooting off into the crowd.

So much for that. Grover was still engrossed in…what he was doing… and if Thalia was here, it would mean so would Annabeth. I unhitched myself from the tree and headed off into the crowd.

* * *

_Annabeth POV_

We could hear the party long before we actually got near it. Light flickered over the white gravel pathway and surrounding palm trees. I followed Thalia and Rachel, hoping to avoid what would be a fatal run-in with a rock since I was wearing five-inch heels.

"I still can't believe you made me wear this," I grumbled, pulling down the pale pink denim short shorts. I gave up and buried my face in my hands.

"Don't!" Rachel slapped my hand away. "You'll ruin your makeup. And that is the perfect outfit on you."

"Your top looks great. Like a Greek goddess," Thalia added to me, smiling.

"Of course it does. I'm a genius," Rachel responded. She was wearing a strapless summery dress in pale blue. It was nipped in at the waist and stopped halfway to her knees, accentuating her figure perfectly. The bodice was white satin with a darker blue ribbon running around her chest and making her red hair stand out. I had done her hair in a messy bun, a few curls pulled out, framing her face.

"You look really pretty, Rach," Thalia told her, touching the seashell pendant I'd lent Rachel hanging around her freckled neck.

Where Rachel looked like an innocent sea goddess, Thalia was more sex-kitten-meets-rockstar. All in black, with an adorable little wire kitten headband, she wore a tight strapless top hanging in ribbons in the back, revealing her skull-and-crossbones bikini top. She had paired with tight black shorts and black flip-flops since she was already tall.

"You too, Thals. And Annabeth…"

They both turned to stare at me. I looked at them. "What is it?"

Rachel had done my hair in beachy blond waves, topped with a pair of white sunglasses with sepia lenses. The sleeveless white flowy top I was wearing over my blue bikini top was cinched in the waist with a braided silver cord. White without being see-through, sheer but not tight, it was light and floaty against my skin. Underneath I donned one Rachel's short shorts, which were the palest shade of pink and matching rosy wedges.

"You look amazing," Rachel said finally. She paused. "Ready to break some hearts?"

I rolled my eyes but slipped my arm through hers at that, reminded briefly of that disastrous cast party. It seemed like ages ago.

"Ready."

No sooner had we stepped into the glare of the strobe lights did a boy materialize next to Thalia. I hid a smile at his eagerness. Thalia, on the other hand, had gone pale, but then flushed and smiled at him.

"Hey, Thalia, um, remember me?" He ran a hand through his unruly black hair, glancing hopefully up at my best friend through his lashes.

"Nico! Its—nice to—I mean, hi," Thalia stuttered. Rachel gave her a tiny push in Nico's direction.

"Go have some fun," she whispered, so low that only me and Thalia could hear. Then louder, she added, "Come on, Annabeth, let's go get some drinks." She tugged me away, and I glanced back once over my shoulder to see Thalia taking Nico's hand.

I grinned and followed my other best friend through the crowd. We reached the bar, and Rachel plopped down on a barstool. I looked over and saw a boy holding a glass of some pale gold liquid that looked good. I pointed to the glass. "I'll have what he's having, thanks."

The bartender nodded and turned to a dispenser behind him. The boy holding the drink turned, and I recognized the model features and blond hair. "Luke! Hey!"

"Hey, Annabeth." He smiled. Beside me, Rachel snapped to attention like a hunting dog on point. "And who's your friend?"

"This is Rachel. Rachel, this is Luke Castellan." I introduced them, and saw Rachel's eyes spark briefly. "Nice to meet you. Annabeth's told me lots about you." Her gaze darted to me, and she winked.

"Only good things, I hope," Luke toyed with the now-empty glass in his hands as he leaned against the bar.

"Of course." Our drinks came, and I took a sip. It tasted good, citrusy with a deep, rich aftertaste.

"So, would you ladies like to dance?" Luke flawlessly asked both of us to dance, setting his glass down.

"Sure." I marveled at his confidence.

Three songs later, Rachel was who-knows-where with some random guy, as usual, and Luke had excused himself to grab some more drinks. I was actually enjoying myself. Luke was nice, but it was just like dancing with any other guy. There wasn't anything—no spark. I tucked back a lock of hair and heard a squeal.

"Annabeth! You look amazing!"

"Silena!" I turned and hugged her, feeling her pin-straight black hair tickle my cheek. She smelled of Chanel No. 5 again. No matter what she had done, I didn't think now was the time to confront her about Percy. Not tonight. "You too!"

Silena smiled. She had on a printed orange sundress, with thin gold-beaded straps, a loose flowing skirt that reached right below her thighs, and gold heels. She'd wrapped a skinny gold necklace twice around her neck, typical Silena-style. It was a far cry from her usual power suits and blazers.

I heard a deep male cough behind me, and Silena's eyes widened. I turned and saw Luke, holding two red cups. "If I'd known I would've gotten more," he said, and his eyes were fixed on Silena.

"Thanks," I said, taking the cup he handed me.

"No, it's okay," Silena shot her trademark smile at him. "I'm Silena, Annabeth's manager. And you are—"

"Luke. Luke Castellan."

I hid a smile and excused myself, heading around the bar, trying to find my friends. Halfway to the waterline I found my way blocked, ironically, by a black-haired figure.

"Annabeth!" Percy sounded half-drunk, his dark hair wet and sticking to his forehead. His shirt was wet too, plastered on his torso. I ignored the little flip my heart did at how his shirt stuck to his body. When did that start to happen? "I haven't seen you."

"I've been…busy," I said, peering around him. It couldn't hurt to at least start a conversation, right? "Why are you wet?"

"I made the mistake of joining an intense water fight," he answered, raking his hands through his wet hair, making it stick up. "Listen, Annabeth, about—"

I stiffened. He was going to bring up the shooting we'd done earlier. "I don't want to talk about it, Percy," I said, making my voice frosty. I spotted Rachel with relief. "I see Rachel," I said quickly. "Gotta go."

I ducked around him and crossed the dance floor to where Rachel was hiding in the sheltered cluster of palm trees. She wasn't the only one there. Apparently, a bunch of other hormonal teens had had the same idea about the privacy under the leaves.

Seeing me, Rachel straightened and pushed her guy away. I stepped away from him as he staggered back toward the party.

"So, how are you doing? Fun, isn't it?" Rachel tucked a loose curl of hair back behind her ear. Her hair had come out of its messy bun (not on its own, I suspected) and hung past her shoulders in a tangled red curtain. She linked her arm with mine and wiggled her coppery eyebrows suggestively. "I saw you flirting with Mr. Sexy Jackson over there," she prodded, grinning.

"Really? You mean you actually looked up from what you were doing to look?" I teased.

"Oh, shut up," she slapped my arm playfully. "Speaking of what we were doing, where's Thalia?"

"I don't know. Still with Nico, I'd guess." The idea of interrupting some special moment of theirs wasn't appealing.

The voice of the DJ boomed out over the crowd. "Let's get some waves!"

With a collective cry, almost the entire crowd stripped off to their swimwear and charged the ocean.

I ducked several crop tops and shimmied out of my clothes, laying them carefully under a palm tree. Rachel was already in her green strapless bikini, hopping impatiently and waiting for me to finish. I grabbed her hand and jumped into the waves, thankful that I'd had the sense to put on waterproof makeup so I wouldn't look like a raccoon.

Rachel whooped and splashed me. The coolness of the water woke me up and I found myself paddling out, floating on my back and watching the stars. Around me, water splashed up into the air. Several of the girls were seated on another guy's shoulders, throwing handfuls of saltwater at each other. I saw Drew, seated on the shoulders of some toned guy, and my stomach involuntarily clenched.

Then the guy turned. He was blond, not dark-haired. I could've mentally slapped myself for caring.

I spotted Thalia and Nico. Thalia was laughing, running away in the shallow water near the shore, splashing up water. Nico chased after her, also laughing, and caught her in his arms. She touched her lips to his gently. A pang something like longing went through me, leaving me bewildered. I had everything I wanted. Why was I longing for something?

An extremely drunken voice spoke behind me. I turned. "Hey Luke," I said, noting with alarm how he was swaying and how the cup he held in his hand looked like it had been refilled more than once. "Are you—"

"I'm fine," he said, staggering a few steps as he waded toward me. "I just feel—dizzy—"

He slipped. I darted toward him and held him up, muscles screaming. "Can you walk?"

"I think so—" he wobbled. I draped his arm around my shoulders and gently eased the cup of liquor from his grip. The party was beginning to filter away. I sighed and helped him to shore. "I'll take you to your cabin," I said. "Where is it?"

"Sandcastle I," he murmured, like he was sleepy.

"Let me just get my stuff," I said, hurrying over to my clothes and pulling them on. He had his cabin key tucked into the wet pocket of his jeans. He swayed sleepily and I inwardly groaned.

"Here," I said, guiding him out of the clearing. "Just out of curiosity, how much did you drink tonight?"

"I—don't remember—" we were halfway there now. "Silena is—really nice—though," he finished.

"I'm glad you like her."

"You're—really nice—too," he continued, wobbling even more. I saw Sandcastle I and helped—well more like hauled—him up the steps. He focused on me. "You're a—really—good friend," he said, and leaned forward, planting a drunken, messy kiss on my lips. I was almost too stunned to move. Then he collapsed.

"Oh, god. Luke!" he stirred, and I slipped his cabin key into the slot. The lock clicked and I dragged him inside, laying him down on the bed. From the look of him, it seemed he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. I hoped. I liked Luke, but only as a friend—he wasn't exactly my type. Judging from the kiss, though, I didn't think he had meant it either.

"This is why you don't drink a lot," I muttered, setting the keys down on his nightstand and heading out.

* * *

_Percy POV_

_~a few hours before~_

I shook the water from my hair impatiently, scanning the crowd for Annabeth. Water still trickled down my neck, but instead of finding it annoying it refreshed me. Water did that.

"Annabeth!" I said, stepping hastily in front of her. She looked up at me, a little surprised but not, as I'd thought, with hatred. "I haven't seen you."

"I've been…busy," she said, craning her neck to look around me. She was wearing a white top and pale pink shorts, cute but not revealing like Drew's outfit. I couldn't help but think that I liked Annabeth's much better.

"Why are you wet?" she asked, glancing up at me. Her gray eyes were the exact color of fog rising off Brooklyn Bridge.

"I made the mistake of joining an intense water fight," I told her, running my hands through my hair. It was either now or never. "Listen, Annabeth, about—"

Her body tensed and she looked up coldly, her demeanor snapping from…tolerable...to stiff.

"I don't want to talk about it, Percy," she said, her voice suddenly icy. "I see Rachel," she added hurriedly, and disappeared.

_Rachel?_ "Annabeth!" I called. I tried to follow, but Drew materialized in front of me, smiling. "Let's dance!" she cried, yanking me onto the dance floor. I craned my neck to see over the pulsing crowd. She was hurrying to the cluster of palm trees that everyone referred to as "the Make-Out Jungle". My stomach clenched. I hoped she wasn't heading over there to lock lips with some dude.

Drew was wrapping herself around me, running her fingers across my still-damp chest. "What happened, Percy?" Her voice was low and seductive. "Why are you wet? Or, should I say, who got you wet?"

"Some guy," I answered it literally. I almost cracked up at the look on her face, which quickly smoothed back into sexy seductress.

"Well, I'd prefer it to be m—"

"Perce!" Grover ran up to me, and Drew whipped around, annoyed at being interrupted. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

I took the opportunity to disengage myself from Drew. "I got to talk to Grover for a second," I said, trying to sound apologetic. She flipped her extensions haughtily and stalked away.

"Thanks, man," I said, walking off the dance floor.

"If you hate her so much, dude, why not just tell her?"

"I'm pretty sure I have. Several times. Drew's just not the kind of person to take no for an answer." I stared up at the sky.

"Why would you say no, anyway? Drew's pretty hot." Grover took a sip of his drink.

"I like someone else," I answered without thinking, and clamped my mouth shut instantly.

Too late. Grover was on the scent, like he was when he smelled enchiladas. "Who?"

"Nobody."

"Nobody Jackson. Sounds like it would be a cool name when you get married."

I groaned and faced him. "It's no one, okay? I'm not sure she even likes me. Wait no—she hates me." That sounded about right.

"Like that's ever stopped you? C'mon, man, where's the old Percy? The one who wouldn't take no for an answer? Come to think of it, you're like Drew."

"Ever heard of the phrase, 'Opposites attract'?"

Grover held his hands up. "Fair enough. Just…try to win her over? You're the ladies' man. If anyone could, it would be you."

"Annabeth isn't like that," I snapped at him. His eyes widened. Then I realized exactly what it was that I'd said and, literally slapped myself. I actually raised my hand and hit myself across the face. I am so stupid.

"Annabeth, huh?"

"Yeah." I looked at the ground, sure that he would be pissing himself laughing that this girl was the first one I could never charm, that I had been rejected. But when I looked up, his eyes were gentle.

"You should just tell her how you feel."

"I can't. I tried, just now. She bolted like I was sewage." Just talking about it hurt. I'd never felt like this before. And Annabeth? Of all people…

"She did?" Grover looked confused. "Well, look at it like this. Maybe she isn't dating you, but she isn't dating anyone else, is she? Just tell her, and how she deals…she deals."

"Oh, that was great. Beautiful advice. Right there." I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Percy. At least you'll know where you stand with her." Grover shrugged. A deep voice rang out over the crowd. "Let's get some waves!"

The whole crowd fled toward the water. Grover pulled off his shirt and said, "Come on, Perce. Sulking won't get you anywhere."

I sighed, but followed him into the water. The waves were thick with shrieking girls, shirtless boys, and flying water. Grover almost immediately disappeared with some bikini-clad girl, leaving me alone in the waves. Where was Annabeth?

The party began breaking up. I climbed out of the water and dodged Drew, who was dripping wet in about one square inch combined of clothing as usual, and saw her blond head disappearing up the path. I pushed through the crowd and followed, wondering where the hell she was going. Royal Palm was the other way.

When she walked into the light of a cabin, I froze. Leaning on her shoulder was a guy I think was named Luke. She led him up the stairs and turned to him. Was he really inviting her to stay the night? My body clenched. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. My blood turned to ice as her hand came up to his shoulder. That was around the time I turned away, feeling my heart crack into icy shards.

* * *

**Aww, Percy! THALICO KISS! Bet you didn't expect that.**

**Also, I'm making up an official celebrity cast for this story, which I'll be posting in the next chapter. I've mostly finished, but I still am missing a few celebrities for the characters. If you have suggestions comment them below :) **

**Review!**


	14. A Bit of Snooping

**Hello popsicles, again! Here is the celebrity cast:**

**My Celebrity Casting:**

**Percy: Joshua Brand/Logan Lerman** (they're both equally hot and Percy-ish)

**Annabeth: Diana Agron**

**Drew: Vanessa Hudgens** (no hate on her, just she's really pretty and always sort of how I imagined Drew)

**Rachel: Lily Collins**

**Silena: Jemima West** (okay, so I might be a huge TMI/TID fan)

**Grover: Brandon T Jackson** (perfect casting there I imagined Grover exactly the same way as PJO movie)

**Thalia: Ashley Greene **(in the first _Twilight_ movie)

**Nico: Taylor Lautner**

**Luke: Alexander Ludwig**

**Mitchell: Chris Colfer**

**Hope you liked my choices! read and comment!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

A Bit of Snooping

_Annabeth POV_

The Royal Palm was silent when I stepped inside. Only a dim light shone out underneath the bathroom's one door. Feeling wet and sticky, I tapped on the wood. "Percy? Could you hurry—"

The door flew open, and a boxer-clad Percy stood and glared at me before shoving past me into the bedroom.

_Okay then. _I shut the door behind me and wondered what the hell his problem was. The bonfire had been fun, I guess. And he'd seemed civil enough when we'd talked a few hours ago. I'd really thought we were on our way to not to being archenemies, but…the look he'd given me just then.

_Guess not, _I thought bitterly, pulling off my wet things and disappearing into a cloud of steam from the shower.

* * *

I stepped out, in pajamas fifteen minutes later. Percy was facing the wall, away from me as I got into bed. His set shoulders showed tension.

"Um, so did you like the bonfire?" I tried, shifting my head on the pillow.

A long, tense silence. "I don't want to talk about it, Annabeth." He said my name like it burned his mouth.

"But last night—" _You were kind to me, _I wanted to say. _What happened?_

"There was no last night." He sounded like he was speaking through gritted teeth.

At that I sat up, unable to bear it no longer. "No last night? What, did we just miraculously pass from afternoon to morning with no time spent? Weird, that no one else has commented on the phenomenon—"

He was sitting up too, green eyes flashing. "Drop it, Annabeth. I mean it. Don't test me." He lay back down, as far as he could from me like I was a contagious disease.

So, the only reasonable thing to do was pick up a box from the wall and drop it on him.

"What was that for?" he said, holding a hand to his face, annoyed.

"You said to drop it." I put my head on the pillow and turned away, fighting the smile curling on my lips.

* * *

_Percy POV_

The next day I was woken by a bunch of beeping noises coming from somewhere in the cabin. I groaned and got up, canvassing the place in search of the noise.

The source was sitting in the pocket of some jeans; Annabeth's. I reached inside and pulled out a pink-cased iPhone, which was lighting up and beeping and making the most retarded sound ever: an owl hooting, over and over. I glanced at the screen and saw that she had several texts from a contact named LUKE.

As in the same Luke who'd kissed her last night? I slid the bar to open the home screen and pulled up MESSAGES. The phone was still hooting, like it was trying to warn its owner that I was snooping. But Annabeth stayed asleep, her hand pillowed on her cheek.

"Dammit." I hastily turned the text alerts off and clicked FIVE NEW MESSAGES.

* * *

**L: hey Annabeth, just wondering if u were free…I need to talk to u**

7:45am today

* * *

**L: thx for bringing me home last night too**

7:46am today

* * *

**L: meet me for breakfast at 8?**

7:46am today

* * *

**L: txt me when u get this**

7:48am today

* * *

**L: i know this makes things awkward between us but i think im in love with y—**

* * *

Unfortunately, I didn't get to read more than that because there was a waking-up noise from the direction of the bed, and a white sheet hill began to move. I quickly hit the home button and shoved it back into her pocket before pretending like I was absorbed in pulling on my shorts.

"Something was hooting," Annabeth said, yawning. She looked so cute when she yawned. Meanwhile I was reeling. He _loved _her? He barely _knew _her!

She got up and stretched, then brushed past me and grabbed her phone. I held my breath and peered over her shoulder, hoping that my fingerprints didn't show up there or something.

They didn't. Annabeth glanced back and shot me a look, then moved her phone to the bed and read through her texts. I looked away. Then she got up and began pulling out clothes.

"Where're you going?" I knew my voice came out frosty.

She blinked in surprise. "Do you have to know?"

"Whatever." I pulled a worn-in tee over my head.

"Well…" Annabeth looked like she was going to say something to me, but she just twisted her bangles and walked out.

* * *

_Annabeth POV_

Something shook me awake gently. I opened my eyes to see a shirtless Percy staring intently at me.

"What?" I mumbled, annoyed.

He smiled. "You're so cute when you're sleepy."

Now I was really awake. "Excuse me?"

"What, I can't compliment my girlfriend?" His mouth crooked up at the sides, an amused smirk forming on his face.

I was acutely aware that underneath the covers I couldn't feel any solid clothes. My pulse beat a tango in my chest. "Girlfriend? Percy, we are not—"

"Happy one year anniversary, babe," he said, wrapping his arms around me and bringing his lips to mine. Somewhere in the distance, an owl was hooting.

Wait, what? I tried to concentrate, but Percy blocked my vision. That owl was getting really annoying, though. It kept making noise, screeching and squawking like it had something in its throat.

I pulled away from Percy and he dissolved, to be replaced by the room in Palm Cove. The real Percy was standing by the dresser, buttoning his shorts.

_A dream. It was a dream. _But the owl noises sounded so realistic…

"Something was hooting," I said, and realized Rachel had set a maniacally hooting owl as my text tone two sleepovers ago. I'd kept it, even though it had been a joke, for reasons I didn't even know. I grabbed the phone and scrolled through my texts.

The last one, time stamped 7:49am, made me grin.

* * *

**L: i know this makes things awkward between us but i think im in love with your manager, Silena.**

* * *

**Before you go, if you can do me a favor: the YA Crush Tourney is in its Grand Final, and my hearted Will Herondale is in the finals! If you can type the shortened link into your browser (there's also one in my profile) and scroll down and vote for Will, I will love you forever! I've been voting madly for ages and ages. But the poll closes 12am ET so hurry!**

**Just copy and paste into your browser**

**g**

**o**

**o**

**.**

**g**

**l**

**/**

**O**

**v**

**Q**

**I**

**O**

**R&R! I'll post the next chapter when Will has 40000 votes (which shouldn't be hard; he has 35000 already) NO WE'RE LOSING! Also, if there are any Shadowhunters reading this tell me!**


End file.
